Atrapado en el tiempo II
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: Han pasado 24 años desde que nuestro Héroe Ash quedara en el pasado, Delia aún con el recuerdo de su hijo no para de sufrir así como nuestra amiga Misty y los demás amigos de Ash. Gary sigue con sus investigaciones para rescatar a Ash pero un supuesto grupo de villanos se une con con otro que sospechosamente habían desaparecido sin dejar pista alguna.
1. Buscando Pistas

Atrapado en el tiempo II: Buscando Pistas

Hace mucho tiempo ocurrió un evento que puso en peligro a la humanidad, una cazadora llamada Aurora planeaba utilizar el poder de los Celebi para realizar sus ambiciones y con la ayuda de Darkrai estuvo a punto de lograrlo, sin embargo un Celebi que alcanzo a huir de la cazadora se encontró de casualidad con Ash, Misty y Brock. Malherido fue llevado hacia el centro pokémon y tras un incidente con el Equipo Rocket, Celebi se lleva a Ash 32 años atrás. Ahí conocen a Algaria quién les dice que deben detener a Aurora, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran capturarla ella escapa y eso causa que Algaria le pida a Ash que se quede, separando así de su querida Misty para salvar a la humanidad y que finalmente termina con el suicidio de Aurora.

En la actualidad nos encontramos a Delia realizando el aseo en la que fuera la habitación de Ash, todo seguía tal y como Ash la dejó el día que salió a su primer viaje pokémon. En eso encuentra unas fotos donde sale su querido hijo levantando el trofeo de campeón de Liga de la Región de Kalos y su victoria frente a Dianta lo cual provoca que a Delia se le escape una lagrima, preguntándose si volvería a ver a su hijo. En eso tocan la puerta, era Misty quién venía a ayudarle.

—¡Hola Misty!—con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar que había soltado un par de lagrimas—¿Como estás?

—Bien—con la misma intención de Delia, fingir que todo estaba bien—gracias por preocuparse por mí, ¿y usted señora Ketchum?

Por unos segundos se quedó mirando a Misty e inmediatamente se le tira encima a Misty y abrazándola muy fuerte le dijo que ya no era necesario mentirse ellas mismas, que ambas aún no se recuperaban del impacto que provocó el que Ash se quedara en el pasado por bastante tiempo.

En tanto en Johto se encontraba el Profesor Oak junto con los otros profesores de las otras regiones discutían sobre los sucesos ocurridos hacia 24 años atrás, mientras Gary investigaba las Ruinas en donde se cerró definitivamente el portal con la esperanza de poder abrirlo antes de tiempo pero nada, todo parecía indicar que Ash aún le quedaban 16 años más en el pasado, antes de eso se vio la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a algún Celebi pero Algaria antes de cerrarse el portal le dijo a Misty que los Celebi se habían debilitado mucho y que esas heridas tardarían mucho aún teniendo la habilidad cura natural.

—24 años se cumplen mañana desde que mi hijo quedo atrapado en el pasado—le dice a Misty mientras ella observa por la ventana el canto de los Pidgey. Misty solo suspiró.

Por otro lado en el Rancho Oak se encontraba Tracey alimentando a todos los pokémon del lugar y al ver los pokémon de Ash pensaba en como estaría mentalmente Ash.

Mientras que en la Central de la Policía Internacional las Oficiales Jenny junto con Handsome investigaban al Equipo Rocket debido a su sospechosa inactividad criminal, de hecho pareciera que se los hubiera tragado la tierra y eso tenía intranquilos a los altos mandos de la C.P.I que temían que algo terrible se podía presentar en cualquier momento.

En el pasado Ash y Algaria, que supuestamente le quedaba poco tiempo de vida tenían un enfrentamiento amistoso aprovechando el descanso y así fortalecer a sus pokémon ya que después seguirían buscando la forma de volver al tiempo de Ash antes de lo previsto. Indagaban en textos antiguos ya que al parecer existe un método para viajar a cualquier época. Seguían buscando sin mucho éxito, viajaron de pueblo en pueblo pero aún así los resultados eran negativos hasta que llegaron a un pueblo que por su apariencia parecía un pueblo fantasma, de repente aparece un Rapidash con alguien encima y este misterioso personaje les hizo seña para que lo siguieran. Luego de un rato siguiendo a aquella rara persona llegan hasta una pequeña casa hecha de adobe y esta los invita a pasar.

—¡Eh, ustedes!—en tono grave—¿Que se supone que hacen en Pueblo Phantom?, ¿Acaso no saben que este Pueblo es peligroso?

—Disculpa...nosotros...—un tanto nervioso—no sabíamos que era peligroso este lugar y...¿quién eres tú?, ¿por qué es peligroso este lugar?, y ¿por que nos trajiste a este lugar?

—¡Ah! Disculpa no me he presentado—mientras se sacaba una máscara que traía puesta—mi nombre es Lorelei, ¿y el de ustedes?

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y el de ella es Algaria.

Así entonces comenzó a contarles el porqué este lugar es peligroso que según las leyendas existe un mapa para encontrar al pokémon más raro del mundo y que ese pokémon era la clave para obtener un poder enorme pero que solo una persona de corazón puro podía encontrar a tal pokémon. Sin embargo existían pokémon malditos que custodiaban el lugar donde estaba la pista para encontrar al pokémon. Posteriormente Ash le relato el porqué llegaron aquel pueblo y que andaban buscando algo parecido, Algaria antes de entrar a la casa le sugirió a Ash que no le dijera que él pertenecía a otra época ya que esta tenia la sospecha de que algo ocultaba Lorelei.

Entonces Lorelei decide ayudar con mucho entusiasmo ya que según ella quería cambiar el aspecto de Pueblo Phantom y pusieron rumbo donde se encontraban los pokémon malditos que a diferencia de los pokémon oscuros no podían ser purificados.

Mientras que en la actualidad Delia seguía haciendo el aseo mientras observaba a lo lejos por si Ash aparecía pero luego recordaba que él estaba en otra época y se entristecía, lo único que la consolaba era el saber de que su hijo era muy fuerte y que estaría muy bien junto con Pikachu y Charizard. Brock, un prestigioso doctor, también recordaba a Ash en sus recuerdos, en las aventuras que vivieron junto a sus amigos mientras ayudaba a la enfermera Joy de Pueblo Lavanda.

—¡Brock!—llamaba una dulce voz y esa voz era de la Reina Lucy—como te he extrañado.

—Lo siento amorcito—respondió Brock—sé que no tengo excusa por llegar muy tarde pero...

En eso lo interrumpe Lucy y le da un beso. Brock y Lucy se casaron 15 años después de los extraños eventos que obligó a Ash a retroceder 32 años atrás.

—Tranquilo mi Brock, sé que tienes mucho trabajo y te entiendo, yo también tengo mucho trabajo en mi puesto como Cerebro del Frente Batalla (Brandon decidió abandonar su puesto de Cerebro del Frente Batalla y se lo cedió a Lucy para seguir investigando sobre ruinas)—muy serena en su tono sin ningún enojo alguno—vine hacia acá para saber como estabas y para curar mis pokémon.

—¿Alguien ha logrado derrotarte?—dijo Brock.

—No, aún no—un poco triste ya que recordó quién fue la última persona y esa persona era el mejor amigo de su esposo—la última persona que logró derrotarme está en otro tiempo.

«Ash no sé donde estarás ahora ni que estas haciendo pero sea lo que sea que hagas, solo espero que estés bien y que encuentres la manera de volver con nosotros»

—Brock, ¿Te ocurre algo?—miró a su esposo preocupada.

—Hum...no nada...lo siento—sonriendo un poco—solo que al recordar a Ash me trae buenos recuerdos de nuestros viajes, los amigos que hicimos y tantas aventuras que me hace sentir nostálgico aunque tengo la fe de que volveré a verle nuevamente.

En Hoenn, precisamente en Pueblo Raíz Chica encontramos a May orando junto a su novio Drew, su hermano Max y sus padres por Ash. En Sinnoh, en una premiación tenemos a Dawn dirigiendo unas palabras de agradecimiento a su madre, sus amigos y recordando a su buen amigo desaparecido.

En Unova Iris junto a su Haxorus y convertida en toda una Maestra Dragón conversaba con la anciana de su Aldea acerca de los sucesos ocurridos 24 años atrás y de la extraña ausencia del Equipo Rocket en donde esta anciana le comentaba a Iris de que un gran peligro acechaba a las regiones de Kanto, Johto y Sinnoh y que la chica morena debía ponerse en marcha hacia Kanto a averiguar acerca de los sucesos y ella pregunto el porque debía ir a Kanto y no primero Sinnoh, la anciana le miró y le dijo:

—Iris, el porque decidí enviarte a Kanto y no a Sinnoh no importa, lo que sí es que debes ir allá y encontrar la forma de rescatar a tú joven amigo, no será fácil pero sé que tú lo lograrás junto con tus amigos pokémon además ya le pedí un favor a tu amiga...¿Hum...como se llamaba?, creo que se llamaba Georgia.

Iris solo frunció el ceño y partió rumbo a la Región de Kanto mientras que la anciana se reía. Cilan en tanto se encontraba en plena batalla en su Gimnasio luego de varios meses aventurándose en Johto, Kanto y las Islas Naranja. Luego de su batalla en donde resultó ganador y dar un par de consejos al entrenador desafiante no sin a ver sudado la gota grande y decirle que en esta batalla él se parecía mucho a un viejo amigo en cuanto a estilo de batalla y el de dar lo mejor hasta el final.

Volviendo con Ash, Algaria y Lorelei, ellos por fin han llegado al lugar donde estaba posiblemente la pista. Aquel lugar era frío y tenebroso donde aparte de los pokémon malditos se veía unicamente arboles y lo que parecía ser una especie de templo.

—¿Como lograremos llegar hasta allá?—preguntó Ash.

—Mmm...no se me ocurre nada, asimismo como nos dijo Lorelei estos pokémon son más poderosos que los normales—contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos para pensar.

—Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar un lugar para acampar, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en algún plan—sugirió Lorelei.

—Buena idea, además mi estomago empezó a gruñir jaja—dijo Ash.

Así los chicos prepararon la cena y una fogata cerca de una cueva donde pasarían la noche y que estaba lo suficientemente distante para no ser detectado por los pokémon malditos.

Al día siguiente los chicos comenzaron a idear un plan para que por lo menos uno de ellos lograra entrar él cual sería Ash mientras Algaria y Lorelei distraerían a los pokémon. Y parten hacia el templo de acuerdo al plan. Lorelei lanza una Peso Ball de la cual sale Snorlax y Algaria escoge a Infernape. En eso aparece una horda de Gastly y Aerodactyl lanzando continuos ataques.

—Snorlax contraataca con Psíquico a Gastly—ordeno mientras observaba a Algaria.

—Infernape esquiva y utiliza Cola Férrea a Aerodactyl.

—¡Eh, Algaria!—le gritó—anoche cuando conversaba con Ash el me contó que no era de esta época y que además le parecía extraño que tú siguieras viva ya que el día que le pediste quedarse en este tiempo a ti te quedaban 3 años de vida, ¿como es que sigues viva?.

—¿Que insinuás con eso?—miró con recelo a Lorelei.

—No estoy insinuando nada—le respondió muy calmada Lorelei— a menos que ocultes algo que no quieras que sepa Ash.

—Yo no oculto nada y sabes que...mejor dedicate a seguir el plan ya que veo que están derrotando a tú Snorlax.

Continuaron peleando mientras Ash seguía corriendo hacia el Templo en donde una estatua de Celebi aparecía que tenía un grabado con letras de Unown y decía lo siguiente:

_Solo la persona con un corazón puro podrá encontrar al Legendario pokémon que vigila el mundo y será capaz de salvar a las almas impuras del más allá. _

De pronto Ash ve que hay algo tapado con polvo y lo sopla; otro grabado.

_Tú que has llegado de tan lejos demuestra que eres digno de ser la persona de corazón puro ya que no basta con tener esos atributos también debes de mostrar tú fuerza, sí crees ser digno presiona el ojo derecho de Celebi._

Ash sin entender mucho de lo que leía presiono el ojo derecho y la estatua empezó a moverse hasta mostrar unas escaleras subterráneas, Ash comenzó a bajar sin saber lo que le esperaba.

En la actualidad Gary y un equipo de científicos trabajaban junto recolectando datos pero aún estaban donde habían comenzado. Llega la noche y todo el equipo se retiran del lugar para descansar excepto uno que al parecer estaba llamando a alguien.

—¡Hey tú!—grito uno de los científicos—¡Vamos que es hora de ir a descansar!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy, dejame guardar estas cosas y voy!—contestó.

—Ok, nos vemos luego—marchándose el científico y dejando solo al otro tipo.

—¡Aló!—dijo en voz baja.

—Dime soldado, ¿has encontrado algo de información?

—No señor, aún no hay datos de como abrir el portal pero he encontrado información que puede ser muy útil dejada por un grupo llamado Equipo Galaxia.

—Mmm interesante...vente de inmediato a la base, sí lo que dices es cierto tal vez no sea necesario recolectar datos acerca del portal—respondió una voz misteriosa.

—Sí jefe—guardó el celular y desapareció del lugar en un santiamén.

La alarma suena de inmediato en la C.P.I, al parecer un antiguo equipo criminal el cuál se creía disuelto estaría actuando nuevamente. Handsome es el primero que llega y sospecha que el equipo que estaría en movimiento pudiese ser algún equipo de Johto o Unova sin embargo aún no se sabe de el paradero o algún indicio de su ubicación y tampoco descartaron la opción de que se hayan aliado con otro.

Entre tanto en la Aldea de los Dragones la anciana tenía un mal presentimiento, que la vida que se conoce actualmente podría cambiar para dar a una historia más horrible lo que provocó que le diera un colapso.


	2. Infiltraciones

Atrapado en el Tiempo II: Infiltraciones

En la Aldea de los Dragones yacía muy enferma la anciana producto del colapso que había sufrido, los más cercanos a ella cuidaban y le preguntaban que le había ocurrido explicando la anciana de que un peligro acechaba al mundo y esa sería la causa de su actual estado.

—Oscuros tiempos se vienen—comentó la anciana a uno de sus cercanos.

—Sí lo que dice usted es cierto, ¿que podemos hacer?—mirando preocupada la joven a la anciana.

—Por ahora queda esperar la venida de un héroe justo y puro de corazón que será capaz de impedir una catástrofe pero...

—¡¿Y que estamos esperando para encontrar al tipo?!—interrumpió la joven.

—Ah que imprudente es la juventud de hoy—miró seriamente a la joven—no es llegar y encontrarlo además esta persona no se encuentra en el mundo de hoy.

—Mmm...que quieres decir anciana—observó confundida a la anciana.

—Ya lo verás...solo espera y ahora por favor necesito descansar.

—De acuerdo, buenas noches anciana—de manera dulce.

—Buenas noches— y se durmió de inmediato.

Al día siguiente la anciana algo recuperaba estaba en pie haciendo caso omiso a los médicos que vinieron a verla que le habían dicho que ella necesitaba descansar 3 días como mínimo. Así junto con la ayuda de un Dragonite la anciana se disponía a viajar hasta un templo oculto entre Johto y Sinnoh, cerca de las Ruinas Sinjoh sin darse cuenta de la joven que la visito anoche montada en su Salamence le seguía muy de cerca y de forma muy silenciosa.

En cuanto a la C.P.I la situación en ese lugar no eran de las mejores ya que detectaron movimientos de un grupo de villanos de quienes se creía disuelto pero que aún no hallaban siquiera una pista que los llevara al paradero o por lo menos la zona donde pudieran ocultarse además de la infiltración de uno de ellos en Sinnoh donde se realizaban investigaciones secretas del lugar de los hechos ocurridos hace muchos años lo cual trajo como consecuencia la destitución de varios altos mandos de la C.P.I encargados del caso que finalmente termino con la asignación del caso a Handsome quién tomaría el mando.

Entretanto en el pasado Ash continuaba bajando las escaleras con pikachu en su hombro dando cuenta que al lugar que iba era muy profundo además de la poca iluminación presente lo cuál mantenía un poco inquieto a nuestro héroe.

—Está muy oscuro Pikachu—mientras pensaba que sería lo que le esperaba allá abajo.

—Pika, pika—también preocupado la rata amarilla.

Seguían bajando por las escaleras hasta que divisan una estatua de un pokémon Legendario del cual Ash se dio cuenta rápidamente de quién se trataba; era Dialga, el pokémon que controla el tiempo y abajo de ella había otra inscripción escrita de igual forma que las anteriores que decía:

_Humano, has demostrado tener valor al llegar hasta aquí pero ese valor seguirá aún después de lo que te tocará enfrentar, es demasiado tarde echar pie atrás así que ahora toca la cabeza de Dialga y lucha con todas tus fuerzas._

Así lo hizo Ash y empieza a temblar el lugar y abrirse el suelo de donde salen extraños pokémon completamente negros, con ojos diabólicos y que a la vez parecían un fantasma, aquellos pokémon eran los que alguna vez Ash tuvo a los cuáles prometió volver a verlos algún día que lastimosamente Ash no cumplió. En eso Ash queda perplejo al observar a Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primeape y Lapras provocando una alegría al verlos llorando de emoción pero que no comprendía el porque estaba los 4 reunidos en aquel lugar. De pronto los 4 pokémon empezaron a atacar a Ash; Butterfree utilizaba somnífero; Pidgeot tornado; Primeape golpes furia y Lapras contraatacaba con rayo hielo.

—¡¿Amigos por qué me atacan?!—gritó Ash confundido por la situación—Pikachu impactrueno—sin embargo los ataques eléctricos no funcionaban así que probó con cola de hierro y ataque rápido pero no hacían efecto alguno en los 4 pokémon.

Ash corría pero los pokémon eran demasiado rápido e invencibles ya que ningún ataque les producía daño alguno. Ash se oculto detrás de unos muros pensando que podía hacer o porque sus compañeros que alguna vez lucho con ellos lo atacaban.

En el presente Misty sacaba del garaje de su casa su auto para llevar a Delia de paseo ya que esta última necesitaba tomar aire fresco y olvidar por algunas horas el sufrimiento que le causaba la lejanía de su hijo.

—Señora Ketchum ya llegamos, ¿verdad que es un hermoso paisaje?—miraba dulcemente a quién un día ella debía ser su suegra,

—Es muy hermoso Misty, gracias por darte las molestias de sacarme a pasear—observaba cariñosamente a Misty.

—¡Oh!—exclamó la pelirroja—no se preocupe, para mí no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es un placer salir y compartir con usted.

Luego comenzaron a preparar la once para en la noche disfrutar en aquel lago de una buena fogata y una lluvia de meteoritos. Los Volbeat e Ilumise iluminaban aquella hermosa noche con su danza lo cual producía nostalgia en nuestra amiga Misty quién disimuladamente se le escapaba una lagrima.

Volviendo a la Aldea de los Dragones los habitantes del lugar buscaban a la anciana que se suponía debía estar descansando en su habitación hasta que una chica extraña vestida como los lugareños les dijo que ella y una muchacha de su edad pusieron rumbo a un temple cercano a las Ruinas Sinjoh, entonces un grupo de personas montando algunos dragones fueron en busca de la anciana y la joven mientras que otros quedaron cuidando la aldea.

Aquella muchacha extraña que al parecer no pertenecía al lugar aprovecho el desorden que se armó en la aldea para buscar información acerca de cierto pokémon Legendario de tipo dragón, lo que no contaba esta joven era que alguien de la aldea estaba tras ella al darse cuenta de que ella había robado datos importantes de la Aldea.

—¡Hey tú!—gritó el tipo a la chica que se llevaba los datos—donde crees que llevas esos documentos, acaso no te das cuenta de que pertenece a nuestro pueblo.

—¡Ja!—se rio en tono sarcástico—crees que me importa eso mocoso, mirate pareces un debilucho.

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees!—miró furiosamente a la tipa—para ser joven por fuera pareces vieja por dentro.

—Mira niño, yo no perderé el tiempo contigo así que ahora me voy—se va volando en su Noivern. El joven mira con rabia y se maldice así mismo por haber dejado escapar a la tipa.

En tanto la batalla de Algaria y Lorelei contra los pokémon malditos estaba llegando a su fin ya que tanto los pokémon de ellas como los malditos estaban muy agotados. Luego de aquello ambas encierran en sus respectivas poke balls a sus pokémon y toman un descanso debido a la prolongada batalla con estas almas de pokémon malditas.

—Uf...que batalla más difícil—decía Algaria.

—Sí...demasiado—contestó—mirando de reojo a Algaria porque estaba segura de que ella ocultaba algo e iba hacer todo lo posible para comprobar sus sospechas.

En las oficinas de la C.P.I Handsome ordenaba a todas las oficiales Jenny de cada región y pueblo estar muy alerta además de unos 6 detectives altamente capacitados además de que hace tiempo tenían la sospecha de que el Equipo Rocket sería uno de los grupos criminales aunque no creían en la posibilidad de que estos sean los que se han estado moviendo tratando de llamar la atención.

Soplaban los vientos huracanados en el Templo Sinjoh del que solo la anciana sabía de la existencia de este además de las dos personas que cuidaban de él. Las personas que cuidaban del lugar no lucían sorprendidas al contrario estaban aparentemente esperándola.

Una de ellos se aproximo y le dijo:

—Sabíamos que usted algún día vendría a vernos y suponemos que su venida no trae buenas noticias pero lo que no estaba previsto era que viniera acompañada—señalando hacia unos arboles donde estaba oculta la joven.

«Esta joven es tan impulsiva pero debo reconocer que tiene una gran fortaleza y un gran corazón»—pensó mirando con orgullo a la joven dando entender que después de Iris era la más fuerte entrenadora de pokémon dragón—¡Eh niña!, ¿que se supone que haces aquí?

—Este...yo...me preocupaba su salud y también tenía curiosidad por saber adonde iba ir—miro con nerviosismo a la anciana.

—Ah...ya no tiene sentido que te diga que te vayas ya que de todas formas no harás caso, en algunos aspectos te pareces mucho a Iris—observó con una gran sonrisa a la joven.

Luego de terminar de hablar ingresaron al templo en busca de un documento antiguo el cual presagiaba un horrible futuro y que sí no se hacia algo probablemente seria el final de los tiempos.

«¿Por qué, por qué me atacan?»—pensaba Ash muy tristemente tratando de entender la situación.

Sabiendo que no podía ocultarse más decide salir de su escondite y enfrentar cara a cara, sin pikachu, a los pokémon que en realidad eran almas malditas a pesar de que no estaban muertos sino en algún lugar de Kanto y les pregunta porque lo atacan, aún así los pokémon seguían atacándolo mientras Ash recibía de lleno los impacto de los ataques que eran mucho más poderoso que los normales no obstante Ash trataba de persuadir a los 4 para que dejarán de atacarlo pero no conseguía tal objetivo. En un descuido Ash recibe el ataque Rayo por parte de Lapras Maldito lo que deja inconsciente a Ash que empieza a recordar el día que recibió su primer pokémon de manos del profesor Oak, de la captura de su primer pokémon hasta el día que lo liberó prometiendo que volverían a verse pero que Ash no cumpliría esa promesa hasta el día de hoy, lo mismo para los otros pokémon entonces empieza a caer lagrimas de su rostro aún estando inconsciente pero en eso aparece Pikachu que lo despierta con un impactrueno.

Se pregunta así mismo que había pasado y al contemplar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que los pokémon ya no lo estaban atacando y es ahí que Ash pide disculpas a las almas de sus pokémon los cuales desaparecen además los que estaban luchando contra Algaria y Lorelei ya que esos eran ilusiones creadas por un pokémon.

—Bien hecho Ash, has pasado la prueba y has demostrado que tú corazón es el mismo de siempre, aunque te hayas olvidado de tus amigos puedo ver que aún los quieres—dijo una voz misteriosa.

—¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto Ash mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Mientras fuera del templo Lorelei se preguntaba que ha pasado y Algaria le dijo que esto era obra de Ash y trataron de ingresar al templo pero una especie de barrera se los impedía.

De vuelta en la actualidad en alguna parte de entre los límites de Johto y Sinnoh se localizaba un grupo de personas extrañas entrando por una fábrica abandonada entre las cuales estaba la chica que robo unos documentos valiosos de la Aldea de los Dragones, también se encontraba uno de los detectives de Handsome y él científico que se infiltro en Sinnoh con valiosa información.

—Mmm...estos datos son muy interesantes tal como me lo dijo aquel científico además de la que me trajeron ustedes, así que para llamar al pokémon del tiempo necesito a estos tres...han hecho un buen trabajo así que obtendrán su recompensa. En eso llama a su secretaria y le dice que les pague lo acordado y así ellos se van del lugar. Sin embargo una de esas personas se ofrece a trabajar con el tipo misterioso con el pretexto de realizar unos experimentos a cambio de sus servicios como espía. El tipo dudo al principio pero luego aceptó pensando que sería alguien realmente útil aunque mantendría un ojo sobre aquel muchacho ya que podría ser un doble espía.

«Todo va de acuerdo al plan pero nunca pensé que fuera de un modo distinto al que planeamos aún así cada vez más avanzamos en mi ambición de controlar al mundo utilizando el poder de las fuerzas del Equipo Rocket y además que llevamos una ligera ventaja al no hacer movimientos que llamen la atención pero al mismo tiempo recaen investigaciones sobre nuestra desaparición, fue bueno aliarnos con algunos miembros del Equipo Aqua ya que así nos dan un poco de tiempo para recavar datos sobre Dialga más la dejada por el Equipo Galaxia» acariciando al Persian.

—Señor Giovanni Jessie, James y Meowth han vuelto de su "misión", ¿los mando a realizar otra?—preguntó la secretaria.

—Hazlos pasar, a decir verdad esa misiones no ayudan en nada a que mejoren su desempeño.

—Jessie, James y Meowth les tengo un trabajo de mucha relevancia...ustedes en este trabajo tendrán la obligación de capturar al trío del lago Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf sí es que queremos seguir en nuestro objetivo de capturar al pokémon del tiempo Dialga.

—Señor, ¿está usted seguro de darles esta misión?, además déjeme que le recuerde que estos payasos han fracasado varias veces en misiones tan simples como la de capturar un pokémon y...

—Lo sé—interrumpió Giovanni—no les encomiendo esta tarea con absoluta confianza sino por su fidelidad hacia el equipo rocket ya que como ve muchos de nuestros mejores hombres abandonaron para llevar una vida que según ellos sería más honorable, esta vez les dejaré a cargo mis mejores pokémon. No te olvides de darle un buen equipo para trabajar.

—No señor—resignada por tener que prepararle un equipo a aquel patético trío como ella pensaba.

—Bien, ahora ustedes encárguense de la misión y no fallen, sí lo logran grandes recompensas habrá para ustedes—prometió Giovanni.

—¡Sí jefecito!—respondieron los 3 motivados por las palabras de su jefe.

Ahora los 3 se preparaban para ir en su segunda misión de gran importancia mientras esperaban que les pasaran los pokémon y su equipo especial para la misión.

En la C.P.I aún no se daban cuenta del infiltrado que había entre ellos pero sí lograron avanzar algo y era que habían descubierto el escondite del Equipo Rocket pero ellos tenían la sensación de que era el otro equipo el que se ubicaba en ese lugar y Handsome junto con unos oficiales pusieron rumbo hacia aquel lugar pero al llegar allá se llevaron la sorpresa de que estaba completamente vacía la fabrica lo que puso en jaque al equipo de Handsome y a él mismo preguntándose como podía estar pasando esto y de manera rápida se le pasó por la mente de que alguien en la Central era un infiltrado así que en vez de avisar de lo que infirió decidió al llegar a la Central reunir a todos los que trabajaban en el lugar.

—¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Ash confundido.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?, de acuerdo te diré quién soy ya que no reconoces mi voz— y saliendo de donde se ocultaba dijo—yo soy...Mewtwo.

Continuara...


	3. En busca del Legendario Trío del Lago

Atrapado en el tiempo II : En busca del Legendario trío del lago

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Que quién soy yo?—saliendo de donde se ocultaba —¡yo soy Mewtwo!

Ash sorprendido le preguntaba como era que estaba en esta época y Mewtwo le responde que él observó la batalla que tuvieron con Arceus y que antes de que se fuera Mewtwo al saber que este era el Dios del mundo pokémon le preguntó cual era su propósito en este mundo luego de ser clonado, entonces él Dios le concedió la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo y le dijo que él mismo tenía que buscar la respuesta lo que le hizo enojar un poco pero al pasar el tiempo comprendió que su misión era hacerse amigo y proteger tanto a los pokémon como los humanos de buen corazón contra toda aquello que les pudiera hacer daño, después de oír eso Ash le hizo otra pregunta y esa tenía que ver con el viaje que estaba realizando, el de encontrar a un desconocido pokémon que lo ayudaría a volver a su época, entonces Mewtwo menea la cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo y le dice que ese no era su misión sino que era encontrar al pokémon para defender al mundo de una inevitable guerra contra una organización criminal de lo más cruel que hayan existido y que tenían que tomar cartas en el asunto desde ya o sea primero buscar al Legendario Pokémon y luego volver a su época para luchar contra esta banda de criminales.

Jessie, James y Meowth se dirigen rumbo al Lago Valor donde estaría Azelf pero esta vez no viajaban en su Globo aerostático con la cara de Meowth sino que esta vez volaban en una moderna nave con todo lo necesario para realizar una misión como la que estaba puesta en marcha además la nave para no ser vista se hacia invisible y tampoco podía ser detectado por ningún radar.

—Bueno Ash, te estaré esperando en el Valle del Infierno, es ahí donde te encontrarás con el pokémon y a lo que llegues volveremos al presente—asevero Mewtwo—lamento no poder llevarte yo mismo allá pero es de vital importancia que tus acompañantes no sepan de que me encuentro ya que una de ellas oculta malas intenciones lo otro que debo decirte es que ninguna de ellas podrá acercarse al Valle y solamente tú junto a tus dos pokémon que traes podrán acceder tampoco menciones lo que pasó aquí dentro.

—De acuerdo—le prometió Ash.

Al salir del Templo Algaria y Lorelei le preguntaron que había pasado y Ash solo les dijo que tenía que descifrar un mensaje para encontrar la pista del pokémon Legendario y que la ubicación de este era en el Valle del infierno.

Pues así pusieron rumbo no sin antes tomarse un descanso por un día y una noche hasta que llegaron a Pueblo Tanganana donde existía una entrada secreta que los llevaría hasta el Valle sin embargo un tipo muy extraño los seguía de cerca. Ash no se percató de la presencia del sujeto pero tanto como Algaria y Lorelei se dieron cuenta inmediatamente y le advirtieron a Ash, entonces llegan a un bosque donde los 3 se separan confundiendo a la persona que los seguía para terminar acorralándolo y preguntando quién era y porqué los seguía.

—¡Lo siento!, no era mi intención seguirlos de esta forma, es solo que me picaba la curiosidad saber porque andaban por estos lugares—contestó muy nervioso —¡Ah! Por cierto me llamo Steven—¿Puedo saber donde se dirigen?

—Veo que eres muy curioso— Algaria miro con recelo a Steven—será mejor que te mantengas al margen, ¿comprendes?.

—No seas tan pesada—dijo Ash—nos dirigimos hacia el Valle del Infierno...

—¡¿Están locos?!—dijo Steven alborotado—ese lugar es sumamente peligroso por la enorme actividad volcánica sin mencionar que hay una gran cantidad de pokémon tipo fuego salvajes y uno que otro tipo tierra.

—Mmm—se quedó pensativo Ash—suena peligroso pero es mi deber ir.

—¿Ocurre Algo?—preguntó Steven.

—Lo lamento pero no puedo decirte el motivo de mi viaje, sí quieres puedes venir con nosotros .

Steven aceptó ir con ellos y así ponen rumbo hacia el Valle del Infierno, tras haber escuchado la descripción hecha por su nuevo amigo Ash estaba un poco inquieto por lo que vería allá. Mientras que en las oficinas de la C.P.I Handsome interrogaba a cada persona que trabajaba en el lugar ya que este espía actuaba un poco diferente respecto al doble agente que ellos contrataron. Al llegar al último tipo Handsome cambio la pregunta que le realizó a los demás por una frase que solo un miembro con años de experiencia sabría:

—He vivido lo suficiente para darme cuenta que lo único bueno en mi vida...—mirando fijamente al sujeto.

—Fue golpear criminales—respondió muy seguro el tipo sin sospechar que ya había metido la pata.

—Así que tú eras el espía...en nombre de todo lo que es bueno te arrestare y...—en eso el tipo lanza una bomba de humo para salir escapando por la salida de emergencia, Handsome que apenas podía ver algo prendió su radio y aviso a todos que el espía estaba escapando, uno a uno iba dejando en el camino el tipo a los guardias y detectives que habían dentro para finalmente huir en un Charizard variocolor.

Finalmente Jessie, James y Meowth llegaron al Lago Valor en donde aterrizan su nave e inician el plan llamado "Captura del Trío Legendario" lanzando múltiples bombas de ruido con el fin de despertar a Azelf lo cual consigue e inicie con un ataque premonición Jessie y James sacan a Hydreigon y Zoroark respectivamente quedando muy sorprendidos por los pokémon que les asigno Giovanni.

—¡Hydreigon ve y utilza Triturar!—ordenó muy confiada Jessie.

—¡Hey Zoroark pulso umbrío!—con un tono de voz serio como el que tenía en el principio del anime.

Azelf lo esquivaba y atacaba con rapidez mas no eran eficaz contra poderosos pokémon siniestro, luego premonición hizo efecto pero no les hizo nada, intentaba con sus otros ataques psíquicos pero se dio cuenta de que no funcionaban así que lanzo un Hiperrayo el cual levanto una polvareda pareciendo que había derrotado a uno de ellos sin embargo los dos pokémon estaban sin ningún rasguño alguno entonces Hydreigon lo acaba con su ataque Carga Dragón capturando así al primero del trío e inmediatamente informando al jefe de que ya tienen a uno. Giovanni no se sorprende ya que le dijo a su secretaria de que con pokémon fuertes en el equipo hasta el más estúpido de los soldados podría haber realizado esta misión pero que se inclinó por ellos debido a su fidelidad con la organización.

Mientras en el actual Kanto Misty le llevaba los remedios a Delia ya que su salud no era de las mejores.

—Misty en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado ya te considero como mi hija aunque siento haber quitado parte de tu tiempo al preocuparte por mí—de forma apenada.

—Disculpe señora Ketchum pero le he dicho ya varias veces que no es una molestia además que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Ash ya que él sacrifico su vida normal que tenía para quedar en el pasado y que nuestro futuro fuera el mejor—le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaban los días aún no se sabía nada del Equipo Rocket en la C.P.I ni en ningún otro lugar además sorprendía que los 3 encargados de capturar al trío legendario aún no hayan sido detectados lo que mantenía de buen humor a Giovanni mientras que el otro equipo implicado desapareció sin dejar pista alguna de su paradero sembrando dudas de sí realmente estaban aliado con el Equipo Rocket o solo era una táctica de distracción haciendo parecer que había otra banda implicada.

Llegó el día en el que debería ser un día muy especial para Misty ya que ese día cumplía 34 años de edad pero no pudo ser así aunque igual fue felicitada por Delia, Brock, el profesor Oak, Gary, Tracey y sus hermanas además de hacerle una pequeña fiesta para subirle el animo, un gran gesto por parte de sus hermanas que casi siempre la trataban de fea. Aunque se rio mucho en la fiesta el recuerdo de Ash seguía latente y eso la ponía mal pero trataba de esbozar una gran sonrisa agradeciendo el esfuerzo que han hecho sus hermanas.

Con Azelf ya capturado por el Equipo Rocket, los villanos se dirigen hacia el Lago Veraz donde se localizaba Mesprit aunque esta vez no les sería nada sencillo capturar al ser de la emoción. El mismo procedimiento utilizado anteriormente en el Lago Valor con los 2 pokémon de ellos listos para enfrentar a Mesprit.

Al aparecer Mesprit lanza una ataque de rapidez que no hizo mucho daño mientras que Jessie ordenaba a Hydreigon utilizar triturar pero este pokémon era un poco más veloz para esquivar los ataques, posteriormente James ordenaba a Zoroark que atacara con pulso umbrío el cual también esquivo.

—Creo que hemos subestimado a este pokémon—muy tranquila Jessie le comentó a James.

—Por algo es un pokémon Legendario aunque con Azelf fue sencillo no quiere decir que los que quedan lo sean igual—con una sonrisa malévola respondió a Jessie—Pero nuestra obligación es atrapar a todos sin importar lo difícil que sea.

James ordena a Zoroark que utilice Castigo nuevamen fallando uno de los ataque mientras que Mesprit esquivaba todo sus ataques, Jessie ordenaba a Hydreigon carga dragón pero no atinaban al blanco.

Mientras en el Templo Sinjoh las personas que vigilaban el lugar junto con la anciana y la chica llegaban hasta el lugar donde estaban guardados los documentos antiguos.

—Lo que verán ustedes dos es sumamente secreto, sí sale el secreto de este lugar caos y destrucción verían en este mundo, así que ustedes dos prometan que no dirán nada de esto salvo en caso de que esta información fuera robada, entonces unicamente el elegido podrá saber de esta historia.—Así la anciana y la chica hicieron su promesa.

—Atención que aquí empiezo a leer—_Hace 600 años atrás existía un tipo llamado Vladimir Tzorvas, conocida en ese entonces como la persona más inteligente y cruel del planeta. Su gran capacidad intelectual le permitió construir aparatos que en esa época era imposible de imaginar con lo cual capturaba pokémon salvajes ya que él tenía sentido del honor y detestaba robar pokémon de entrenadores según decía que la gente débil y estúpida robaba a los demás. En cuánto a batalla nunca perdió siquiera una pero su trato hacia los pokémon dejaba mucho que desear ya que él experimentaba con ellos y no le importaba si morían. Un día de casualidad Vladimir encontró a Dialga muy malherido razón por la cual no la pensó 2 veces y decide capturarlo para experimentar con él, y al realizar algunas pruebas se dio cuenta de qué él pokémon tenía la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo sin embargo la escasez de material para manipular a Dialga y crear un portal en vista de apoderarse del mundo se lo impedía. Así que en vez de crear el portal decidió extraer un poco de poder para lograr que cualquier pokémon que él quisiera tuviera la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo y así en el futuro combinando su inteligencia y los avances tecnológicos que él suponía podría lograr conquistar al mundo. Pasaron 11 años y no conseguía su objetivo, mientras que Dialga estaba confinado en una celda especial que evitaba que él controlara sus poderes. No obstante Vladimir dejó de experimentar y liberó a Dialga al darse cuenta de su fracaso y finalmente suicidarse._

—Y esa fue la historia que estaba sellada en este templo—termino de hablar el tipo.

—¿Pero por qué dicen que sí alguien se entera de esta historia podría traer destrucción al mundo?—aún sin entender mucho de lo que quería decir el tipo.

—Pues por qué alguien tal vez intente traer al presente a Tzorvas y eso podría ser fatal para nosotros, además tengo la sospecha de que alguien sabe de esto y que nosotros 4 no somos los únicos que conocen la historia.

Se quedaron pensando todos asombrados por los dicho del guardián y posiblemente guarde relación alguna con los eventos ocurridos hace 24 años. Luego de despedirse de las personas que custodiaban el lugar la anciana y la joven se retiraban muy pensantes, dudando de la veracidad de la historia ya que no le encontraban sentido al suicidio de Vladimir, sí era un tipo inteligente porque habrá tomado ese camino, sí quería dominar al mundo debió haber tenido una especie de plan en caso de fracasar, y sí él realmente no se mató y murió por vejez o alguna enfermedad. Eran tantas las ideas que se les pasaba por la mente que llegaban a tener mini jaquecas de tantas ideas que se les venía a la mente. 

—Zoroark ataca con tajo umbrío—gritó James—esquivando nuevamente Mesprit y contraatacando con hidropulso, luego Jessie le ordenaba a Hydreigon que usara llamarada rozando al pokémon y que el cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta hasta que finalmente cae rendido producto del ataque y posterior a eso fue encerrado en una jaula que anulaba los poderes de cualquier pokémon. Ahora el Equipo Rocket se dirige a su destino final: el Lago Agudeza. Mientras Meowth vigilaba el estado de los dos Legendarios y le reponía la energía a Hydreigon y Zoroark Jessie y James discutían sobre lo difícil que fue la captura de Mesprit y que se habían confiado en exceso y jurándose que con el último pokémon habría que ser muy duro

Por fin llegan al Lago Agudeza pero un ataque de Uxie los puso en alerta y los obligo a colocar un escudo que desviaba los ataques tanto físicos como especiales. Entonces Jessie y James suben a través de un elevador hacia el techo de la nave para dar inicio a la batalla contra el último pokémon Legendario. Batallando en el Aire, Hydreigon utilizó Vozarrón y luego Triataque lo que debilito mucho a Uxie y luego del ataque castigo de Zoroark cayó debilitado y capturado por el Equipo Rocket siendo el más fácil de atrapar. En eso llaman a Giovanni informando sobre el éxito de la misión y recibiendo el reconocimiento del jefe lo que lo que hizo que se emocionaran y ahora solo quedaba volver a la base para iniciar con el plan de invocar a Dialga y manipular su habilidad de viajar y controlar el tiempo.

En tanto Ash, Algaria, Lorelei y Steven llegaban a los alrededores del Valle del Infierno donde una horda de Houndour asesinaban sin piedad a una cría de Kangaskhan mientras ocultos detrás de unas rocas observaban el despiadado ataque entendiendo así que no iba a ser fácil dando razón a Steven de que este lugar era muy peligroso sin embargo Ash sabía que debía cruzar el lugar no importando que.

—Bueno amigos—mirando seriamente a sus acompañantes—hasta aquí llegan ustedes.

—¡Qué!—gritaron los tres compañeros de Ash—¡acaso no ves que es muy peligroso!—exclamó Algaria.

—Lo sé...pero debo ir solo—dijo Ash.

—Ok—dijo Lorelei—te dejaremos ir...pero a cambio debes prometernos que volverás sano y salvo—demostrando demasiada preocupación por Ash.

—Lo prometo—finalizo Ash y puso rumbo hacia su destino final: el Valle del Infierno.

Luego de que Ash desapareciera de la vista de ellos, Algaria le recriminó a Lorelei su notoria preocupación por él y ella tan solo le hizo un gesto de desprecio. Steven que había callado por varios minutos sugirió seguir a Ash por otro camino sin que él notara que lo iban siguiendo.

En la base del Equipo Rocket Giovanni felicitaba a Jessie, James y Meowth por él éxito de la misión. Como recompensa los 3 fueron ascendidos, las deudas que tenían les fueron perdonadas, aumento de sueldo y mejores equipos y pokémon para misiones. Antes de irse de la oficina del jefe este les ordenó que dejaran todo listo para el día siguiente ya que ese día se irían al Monte Corona para invocar a Dialga y ellos se encargarían de su seguridad.

«Muy bien el plan esta siguiendo su curso normal, quién diría que estos 3 payasos completarían esta gran misión, ya que no dispongo de muchos soldados además de los que quedan ellos 3 me dan más confianza. Con la cadena roja y la diamansfera podré ser capaz junto con mi querida madre dominaremos el mundo y los que traicionaron al Equipo Rocket pagarán muy caro» pensó poniendo una sonrisa malévola.

«Con qué eso hizo el Equipo Rocket, debo informar rápidamente a la Anciana»—pensaba una persona oculta tras una planta enorme escuchando la conversación.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?—la secretaria de Giovanni sorprendiendo a la persona misterios que estaba oculta—¿acaso no te han enseñado que no debes espiar conversaciones ajenas?

«Mierda, como es que me han pillado» cavilaba la persona misteriosa...

Continuara...


	4. Revelando Identidades

Atrapados en el Tiempo II: Revelando Identidades

Ash continuaba su camino por el Valle del infierno con mucha dificultad ya que la extrema calor que existía en aquel lugar era enorme de ahí su nombre. Mientras Algaria, Lorelei y Steven seguían a Ash por otro camino Algaria miraba de reojo a Lorelei, ella solo le ignoraba, Steven las miraba nervioso y solo se apresuro a caminar delante de ellas.

—¡Hey Algaria!—gritó Lorelei—¿hasta cuando me vas a seguir mirando así?

—¿Y tú cuando vas a mostrar tu verdadera identidad?—sonreía en modo burlesca.

—No sé de que hablas pero tú algo ocultas—y se fue caminando al lado de Steven.

Algaria en tanto seguía tras ellos nuevamente mirando de mala manera a Lorelei.

—¡Buenos días señora Ketchum!—dijo Misty al llevarle el desayuno a la cama junto con las pastillas.

—¡Bueno días Misty!—sonriendo con mucha energía.

—Veo que usted tiene mucha energía, por favor tómese las pastillas junto con el desayuno ya que después iremos de paseo.

—¿A donde iremos?—preguntó Delia sonriendo.

—Es una sorpresa—le sonrió Misty.

Al finalizar el desayuno Misty ayudo a pararse y llevarla hacia el auto donde partirían rumbo a Ciudad Carmín para tomar un crucero de lujo que las llevaría por 20 días alrededor del mundo. Delia intrigada por el lugar donde irían a pasear observaba el hermoso paisaje que combinaba con el agradable clima. Al llegar a Ciudad Carmín Delia observaba el gran crucero que estaba anclado ignorando de que ella viajaría en aquel colosal embarcación. En eso Misty le dice que pasearían en aquel crucero y Delia se emociona al punto de caerle lagrimas, agradeciendo el gesto de Misty y preguntando de donde sacó los pasajes, Misty le dijo que no se preocupara y solo que pensara en pasarla muy bien.

Así ellas dos subieron al crucero y se tomaron unas merecidas vacaciones. Misty sabía que esto era por la salud de Delia que desde hace un buen tiempo había mejorado considerablemente.

Eran las 14:00 en punto, el crucero se ponía en marcha mientras la gente se despedía de los familiares que los acompañaron.

En tanto en la Base del Equipo Rocket oculta en Kanto, la secretaria de Giovanni activaba las alarmas que señalaban la infiltración de un enemigo mientras que el sujeto misterioso intentaba huir sin embargo fue capturada por Meowth al atacar de forma sorpresiva con golpes furia hiriendo su rostro lo cual provoco que se tropezara al cubrirse su cara por el dolor. Luego de ser atrapada la persona y llevada ante Giovanni este le quita la capucha y le dice:

—Con que era Iris la que se infiltró en nuestra base...mmm...aunque a decir verdad no me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de burlar la seguridad ya que tú amigo el del Pikachu frustró mis planes de conquistar Unova aunque eso no ha de preocuparme ya que al parecer desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno—muy indiferente por la infiltración ya que solamente le importaba su plan—soldados, encierren y vigilen a la chica.

Así lo hicieron los soldados y se la llevaron hasta un 8 piso del subterráneo en un cuarto lleno de trampas y solo un Rocket podía activar/desactivar las trampas. Iris por todos los medios trato de zafar de aquella situación pero al bregar bastante fue dormida con el canto de un Jiglipuff y encerrada en la oscura celda.

—¡Oh Mierda!—reclamaba Iris—¿como pude ser tan estúpida para dejarme atrapar tan fácil? Enrabiada pero al poco rato se le fue su enojo y se dedico a pensar en un plan para escapar aunque la tarea no sería tan sencilla por el lugar donde se ubicaba y por la enorme cantidad de trampas puestas. Contaba con el apoyo de un pokémon dragón Legendario pero ella sabía que no era el momento hasta que pensó en la idea de pedir ayuda a su Excadrill pero el trabajo que haría sería demasiado pesado para el pokémon que además ya tenia su edad y eso le impedía que hiciera tareas muy pesada. Así paso toda una noche pensando en un plan y al día siguiente mientras un miembro de la organización le traía un poco de comida y agua. En eso al entrar el tipo a la celda ve algo extraño y al aproximarse lo suficiente se da cuenta de que hay una agujero en la pared y antes que pudiera avisar a sus compañeros Iris lo golpea por atrás dejando inconsciente al soldado, vistiéndose con el traje y robando una llave que usaría para desactivar las trampas.

Hasta el piso -3 logró pasar desapercibida pero uno de los miembros le interrogó ella cometió el error de ponerse nerviosa y salir corriendo raudamente donde nuevamente suena la alarma y es perseguida pero esta vez lograría escapar volando en su Dragonite para volver a su aldea e informar a la anciana sobre lo que escucho acerca del Legendario Trío del Lago.

Mientras que en la base del Equipo Rocket alborotada por la fuga de Iris informaban a Giovanni de lo ocurrido pero este dice que ya no importa aunque el plan tenía que comenzar ya y llama a Jessie, James y Meowth para irse ya junto a la secretaria.

En Ciudad Plateada Brock descansaba junto a su esposa Lucy mientras pensaba en Ash y en Misty hasta que sintió una extraña sensación que parecía ser familiar, y esa era la misma que sintió cuando luchó contra el Equipo Galaxia pero no lograba recordar nada. Lucy miraba preocupada a Brock pero optó por no guardar silencio.

Por otro lado el Equipo Rocket ya casi llegaba al Monte Corona en la veloz nave desarrollada por ellos. Por otro lado en la Central Policial Internacional la situación no era muy buena ya que se acusaban los unos con los otros de ser espías y la confianza que había en un principio se iba perdiendo lentamente lo que causó que Handsome dimitiera de su cargo y realizar la investigación por su cuenta ya que no contaba con el apoyo de sus camaradas. En la Aldea de los Dragones la anciana y la joven esperaban el regreso de Iris ya que ella ya había sido contactada por la Maestra Dragón además de que tenía que decirle algo muy importante respecto al Equipo Rocket y sus actividades criminales.

Misty mientras llevaba a Delia al casino del crucero sintió una extraña sensación y queda por varios segundos mirando fijamente hacia la nada hasta que Delia le pregunto si ocurría algo y Misty le dice que no era nada en especial y se fueron al casino a jugar un rato. Luego de eso pasaron a las actividades que se realizaban en la piscina, después fueron al cine para en la noche ir a cenar.

—Misty, la he pasado tan bien que no te he agradecido muy bien que digamos...—suspira por unos pocos segundos y luego dice—sé que esto lo hace por mí salud y por Ash así que estaba pensando en algún obsequio para ti...no se me ocurrió nada hasta que decidí buscar en la pieza de mi hijo y encontré la gorra que tuvo al iniciar su viaje, sin que tú lo notaras eche la gorra en mi maleta y aprovechando la cena quise dártela a ti.

—Oh, señora Ketchum no debió molestarse...

—Tranquila Misty...además comparado con lo que has hecho estos últimos años por mí esto es un pequeño presente.

Y abrazó a Delia ya que para Misty significaba mucho esa gorra y Delia le hablaba en el oído diciendo que la quería demasiado.

En tanto Gary y su equipo trabajaban en el Monte Corona tratando de recabar más datos que puedan abrir un portal para traer de vuelta a Ash ya que apenas hace 2 días recibieron copias de los planes del Equipo Galaxia cuando de repente recibe un llamado de su abuelo diciendo que el Equipo Rocket ha capturado a Uxie, Mesprit y Azelf y se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos entonces Gary deduciendo de acuerdo a las copias recibidas le dijo a su abuelo que ellos pretendían usar a ellos 3 para invocar a Dialga aunque no sabía el motivo.

En eso unos ruidos extraños comenzó a escucharse en el Monte Corona para darse cuenta de que eran miembros del Equipo Rocket y antes de que ellos pudieran defenderse fueron capturados por el Jessie, James y Meowth.

—¡¿Que pretenden ustedes?!—gritó un furioso Gary.

—¡Encierren a todos, y esta vez no quiero errores!—ordenó Giovanni pasando al lado de Gary y sin contestar a la incógnita de Gary dejando a este más enrabiado que antes.

Ahora el Equipo Rocket se disponía poner rumbo hacia la Columna Lanza para invocar a Dialga y luego capturarlo para manipularlos con la ayuda del trío del lago.

—Iris y Georgia por favor avisen a Cynthia y a todos los amigos de Ash además de Handsome para que nos ayuden a detener los planes del Equipo Rocket—indicó la anciana—yo iré al Monte Corona.

—Esta bien pero, ¿con quién ira usted anciana?— consultó Iris.

—Ah por eso no te preocupes—sonrió la anciana—voy bien acompañada...por cierto la joven que cuidara de mí se llama Alana y es una excelente entrenadora Dragón así que no te preocupes.

Luego de eso se presentaron y partieron cada una a realizar su respectiva misión, Iris en primer lugar llamó a Cilan, luego fue en busca de Dawn, Serena, Citron, May, Tracey y por último a Brock y Misty pero no tuvo suerte en encontrar a esta última ya que esta se encontraba en un crucero junto a Delia mientras que Georgia fue a buscar a los rivales de Ash, primero fue en busca de Trip, Barry, Paul, Ritchie y el resto de los rivales y aunque pareciera exagerado todo esto la anciana había previsto de que lo que se viene era un peligro mortal y por eso necesitan la ayuda de todas las personas que se hayan relacionado con Ash de alguna forma.

Ahora nos encontramos en el crucero donde Misty y Delia tomaban un poco de sol de repente un Dragonite pisa cubierta llamando la atención de los pasajeros posterior a aquello suena en un parlante preguntando por una persona llamada Misty en eso ella levanta la mano e Iris se dirige hacia donde esta la pelirroja.

—Así que tú eres Misty—miro fijamente a la pelirroja—oye tú necesito que vengas enseguida conmigo.

—Lo siento pero no puedo—miro seriamente a Iris—no sé quién eres tú pero cualquiera sea el motivo no puedo ir porque en estos momentos estoy cuidando de alguien.

—Se trata del Equipo Rocket...

—Escucha bien—interrumpió Misty—no puedo y no insistas.

—Aún no he terminado—muy seria miraba a la pelirroja—además esto de alguna manera involucra a Ash no sé como pero estoy segura además el E.R. trama algo raro con 3 pokémon Legendarios

Misty al escuchar el nombre de Ash se queda petrificada por unos instantes y antes de decir otra cosa aparece Delia le manifestó su aprobación para que fuera con la chica morena y si esto involucraba con más razón debía ir. Misty un poco mal por tener que dejar sola a Delia se va con Iris hacia el Monte Corona.

Mientras que Giovanni se preparaba para invocar a Dialga, Jessie y James vigilaban la entrada de la Columna Lanza y el resto de los Rocket vigilaban la entrada y entre ellos estaban Butch y Cassidy fastidiados de tener que vigilar la entrada del Monte Corona y más aún que sus rivales Jessie y James tenían toda la confianza de Giovanni.

—Por fin esta listo—le hablaba Giovanni a Meowth—después de tantos años me reencontrare con mi madre e iniciaremos nuestro ambicioso plan de controlar al mundo.

Entonces juntando a los 3 pokémon comenzó a aparecer una luz brillante de donde aparecía Dialga. Giovanni comprendiendo que el poder del trío no sería suficiente así que ordenó a Meowth que disparara un potente rayo que controlaría al pokémon del tiempo.

Volviendo al Valle del infierno tenemos a un Ash muy cansado a pesar de que su destino estaba muy cerca, de repente Ash siente que todo se desvanece y termina rendido al suelo mientras un grupo de Pyroar y Litleo hambrientos se alistan para atacarlo pero una sombra de un pokémon va en su ayuda y lo salva de ser devorado.

—Ash despierta—decía una voz muy familiar—has completado el último desafío.

—¿Yo que?, ¿que ocurrió? ¿Y quién eres tú?—preguntaba un adormecido Ash.

—Veo que tienes graves problemas de memoria yo...

—¡Ah eres Mewtwo!

—Así es ahora dejando de lado todo esto debes subir al siguiente nivel de esta cueva y llegarás con el pokémon.

Así lo hizo Ash camino por la cueva no sin perderse claro pero con la ayuda de Pikachu logró llegar hacia donde el pokémon y se lleva la sorpresa de que él misterioso pokémon era ni más ni menos que Ho-Oh. Por consiguiente se presenta Mewtwo y le dice que solo un humano con un corazón puro sería capaz de ver a Ho-Oh pero a la vez solo una persona fuerte sería capaz de usar su fuerza para fines benignos y además Ash desde el momento que detuvo la pelea contra Mew se dio cuenta que existen personas capaces de ser amigos de los pokémon y de luchar junto con ellos como compañeros y no usarlos como armas.

En eso Mewtwo se da cuenta de una presencia humana distinta a la de Ash y que no debería estar en aquel sitio, Mewtwo le advierte que aparezca y en eso aparece Algaria con una sonrisa malévola.

—¿Te sorprende verme, Ash Ketchum?—mirando fijamente a Ash.

—¿Que haces aquí Algaria?—anonado por su presencia—se supone que estarías con Lorelei y Steven.

—Maldita Algaria—decía una enrabiada y herida Lorelei—¡me las vas a pagar!

Al preguntar como estaba él, Lorelei le dijo si tenía idea alguna de donde se ha marchado Algaria y Steven le responde que lo siga a él ya que podía detectar presencias. Así caminaron sin mucho esfuerzo por el atajo que encontró Steven hasta dar con la cueva.

En tanto que Algaria de manera burlesca le dice a Ash que es un imbécil, que deba tener cuidado en las personas en quién confía. Después Mewtwo le advierte que se tiene que ir del lugar pero en eso una especie de energía aparece de la nada que de a poco iba creciendo hasta formar un portal de donde sale Meowth disparando el rayo controlador sin embargo un disparo de Lorelei golpea el arma y desvía la trayectoria del rayo. Finalmente Algaria revela su verdadera identidad.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Madam Boss, madre de Giovanni.

—¿Que has hecho con Algaria?—preguntó furiosa Lorelei.

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ella?, ¿acaso tú en el pasado no intentaste acabar con Algaria?—sonriendo de manera irónica—Que más da les contaré, antes de eso Lorelei, digo Aurora porque no revelas tú identidad.

En eso Aurora se saca el disfraz, mirando a Ash.

—¿Aurora?—quedando estupefacto—¿que acaso no habías muerto?

—Ash, sé que en el pasado tuvimos diferencias y que casi cometo un error además de fingir mi muerte con un cadáver falso pero el hecho es que después de la batalla contigo me mostró que yo pude haber seguido una vida diferente a la que tenía en aquel entonces y que ser amigos de los pokémon era mucho mejor que tratarlos como armas, luego de escapar llegué a Pueblo Phantom y decidí cambiar mi identidad por Lorelei.

—Aurora...—Ash tratando de entender el radical cambio en ella.

—Sé que debes odiarme más aún que por mi culpa te hayas quedado en esta época pero lo cierto es que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice en el pasado pero estoy segura que puedo remediar aquello y cambiar mi futuro y el de los demás.

—Ay que conmovedor—burlándose del arrepentimiento de Aurora —bueno ahora te diré lo que pasó con tu hermana, yo simplemente me deshice de un estorbo pesado ya que ella se dio cuenta de mis planes y pretendía usar a un Celebi para viajar en el tiempo y advertir al héroe. Luego de asesinarla me hice pasar por ella y "ayude" en la batalla contra Aurora sin que el idiota de Ash se diera cuenta.

Posterior a aquellas palabras Aurora enfureció y disparó contra Madam Boss pero ella lo esquivo sin ningún problema y escapó por el portal junto con Meowth para reunirse con Giovanni e iniciar la fase 2 del plan que era manipular a Dialga e ir en busca de Vladimir Tzorvas.

—Todo es mi culpa se maldecía Aurora—lloraba por la pérdida de su hermana y por la forma que Madam Boss trataba a su fallecida hermana—si hubiera seguido por el camino correcto como quería mi hermana...

En eso Ash le toca el hombro con su mano y le dice que no llore más ya que eso no traería de vuelta a su hermana, lo que sí podía hacer para compensar no solamente lo que hizo sino también por su hermana era ayudar a capturar a Madam Boss y detener los planes del Equipo Rocket. Aurora le agradece las palabras a Ash y se levanta pero había un pequeño inconveniente, ¿Como irían hacia el futuro?

Continuara...


	5. Iniciando la búsqueda

Atrapados en el tiempo II: Iniciando la búsqueda

—¿Como es que iremos tras ello?—un Ash lleno de dudas por todo lo que ha pasado trataba de comprender algo mientras pensaba como seguir a Madam Boss.

—Mmm...lo único que se me ocurre es pedir ayuda a los Celebi pero...—se quedaba pensando en su pasado—después del mal que les hice dudo mucho que pueda viajar junto a ti Ash...lo que puedo hacer por ti es guiarte donde se encuentran y después de eso ya depende de ti detener a esa tipeja...ojala yo pudie...

—Olvídalo Aurora—interrumpió Ash—nosotros antes fuimos enemigos también secuestraste a mí mejor amiga Misty y que trataste de utilizar a los Celebi para hacer el mal pero sabes...eso ya no importa, el pasado ya no se puede cambiar pero si puedes escribir un futuro distinto, o acaso no dijiste eso hace unos momentos, sí tus sentimientos son verdaderos los Celebi de distintas épocas verán en ti que ahora has cambiado aunque será difícil para ellos confiar en ti—arengando a Aurora.

«Ash, tú» sin darse cuenta su rostro había enrojecido un poco.

En eso Ash observa el rostro de Aurora y le pregunta sí tenía fiebre entonces ella un tanto avergonzada le decía que era la calor. Ash le dice que deben partir de inmediato en busca de algún Celebi. Antes que Ash y Aurora se fueran montado en Ho-Oh, este le dice a Mewtwo que se adelante e intente retrasar los planes de Madam Boss.

Así como entrar al Valle del Infierno fue complicado salir fue peor ya que además de la intensa actividad volcánica un grupo de Magmar, Magmortar, Heatmor los atacaba con llamarada mientras que unos Skarmory se lanzaban al ataque lo que dificultaba el vuelo de Ho-Oh, en eso Ash saca a Charizard y le dice que mantega ocupados a los Skarmory tarea que fue muy sencilla para Charizard quedando en claro que su poder era muy superior a cualquier pokémon ya sea de tipo Fuego o al de otro tipo. Al regresar Ash a Charizard a su pokeball se dio cuenta de que ya habían salido del infierno.

—Dime Aurora, ¿hacia donde vamos ahora?

—Hay que ir 22 km al Oeste de Pueblo Phantom.

Al pasar por Pueblo Phantom Aurora se preguntó que había pasado con los pokémon malditos y Ash le dice que cuando estuvo en el templo buscando la pista se le apareció las almas malditas de amigos a los cuales les prometió volver a verlos pero no cumplió con su palabra y cuando se reconciliaron las almas desaparecieron al igual que las que estaban fuera del templo.

—¡Ah! Eso explica porque se fueron así nada más—finalizó la conversación Aurora.

En el Monte Corona, Giovanni junto a sus dos escoltas; Jessie y James aguardaban la llegada de su madre y de Meowth para dar marcha a su terrible plan.

—Finalmente estás aquí, madre—sonriendo feliz de ver a su madre pero más porque daría inicio al más grande plan creado por el Equipo Rocket—Y que bien te has mantenido todos estos años.

—Que halagador hijo mio—acariciando el suave rostro de su hijo—han sido tantos años los que estado lejos de ti pero a pesar de aquello no me he olvidado de ti, estoy feliz de verte—pero ahora vamos a lo que nos convoca, necesito a 2 de tus mejores soldados para realizar esta misión.

—Como gustes. Jessie, James desde ahora estarán a cargo de mi madre. Se dirigirán a ella como Madam Boss y les advierto que no fallen, ella no es tan compasiva como yo.

—Sí, señor—respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Pues terminada la orden de Giovanni comenzaron a ajustar la máquina con la cual controlaban el poder de Dialga y Madam Boss junto con Jessie & James iban tras Vladimir Tzorvas.

Aurora y Ash en tanto llegaban al lugar donde se ocultaba el Celebi pero el ataque sorpresivo de un grupo de pokémon provoco que Ho-Oh se estrellara con el suelo dejando heridos levemente a los chicos. Ash trató de convencerlos de que ellos no eran enemigos y que su objetivo era pedir la ayuda de Celebi debido a que una malvada organización quería esclavizar al mundo pero la sola presencia de Aurora impedía que los criaturas confiarán en Ash.

—Ash, dejame esto a mí...—suspiro Aurora.

—De acuerdo—le contesto Ash,

—Amigos pokémon, entiendo que tanto como Celebi y ustedes no confían en mí ya que en un pasado trate de usurpar el poder de él, también tengo claro que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero por favor Ash no tiene nada que ver conmigo él luchó contra mí y gracias a él pude darme cuenta de el gran error que cometí en ese entonces sin embargo ustedes desconfían de él. Yo les pido...no, les ruego—colocándose de rodillas mientras lloraba—que confíen en el y si quieren vengarse de alguien...por favor que sea solo conmigo...ademas si se dan cuenta él es amigo del Legendario Ho-oH

—Aurora tú...—miró atónito a ella.

—No te preocupes Ash, tengo bien merecido lo que me pase...por cierto tú debes salvar al mundo...yo sólo soy un error de la vida...

—¡No digas eso!—le reprendió Ash—no te castigues demasiado por el pasado, no es bueno, ¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho.

De pronto una luz muy brillante aparece desde una grieta y hace un gesto indicando que se retiraran al grupo de pokémon; era Celebi que a pesar de lo hecho por Aurora no sentía rencor alguno por ella. Pero Celebi llamó al alma maldita de Cresselia, pokémon asesinado por Aurora. Ella queda en Shock por ver al pokémon que ella asesino a sangre fría pero el pokémon no la ataca más bien mentalmente le deja un mensaje que solo ella entendería. Ash quiso saber lo que le comunico Cresselia pero Aurora le dijo que era algo que unicamente ella captaría.

Luego de eso Ash le solicito la ayuda a Celebi para ir exactamente al mismo lugar de donde fue traído, así lo hizo el pokémon mientras Ash tranquilo se imaginaba como son las regiones de Kanto y Sinnoh en la actualidad, Aurora solo se quedaba mirando al chico del Pikachu.

En la Columna Lanza tenemos Giovanni preparando todo para que su madres vaya en busca de Tzorvas ya que la maquina que controlaba el poder de Dialga tardaba 15 minutos en cargar para poder usarse. Vigilando la entrada del Monte Corona estaban Butch y Cassidy refunfuñando aún por tener un peor trabajo que Jessie y James cuando aparece la anciana con Alana y más atrás Handsome y los amigos de Ash.

—¡Mira Casiddy, enemigos! ¿Que hacemos?

—Dejarlos pasar—le contesto resignada ya que sabía que era imposible ganarle a todos ello.

—¡¿Que?! Como se te ocurre—protestó Butch.

—Sí observas atentamente ellos nos superan en números.

—Tienes razón Cassidy—ya resignado.

Mientras el grupo se preparaba para luchar, Cassidy les dice que sigan ya que para ellos no tenía sentido luchar contra todos así que los dejaron pasar y les dijeron que los siguientes guardias eran un grupo de soldados, al final se ubicaban Jessie & James también les previno que no los tomaran a la ligera. Antes de entrar se presentaron teniendo en común el mismo objetivo; acabar con el plan del Equipo Rocket, raudamente entraron y un grupo de soldados los enfrentó quedando atrás Cilan, Tracey, Paul (el único rival de Ash que apareció ya que los demás debían atender asuntos importantes) y May. Más adelante otro grupo se lanzo al ataque dejando a Dawn, Alana y Citron. Finalmente Misty, Brock, Serena y la anciana llegaban a la entrada de la Columna Lanza donde Jessie & James lo esperaban.

—Hola bobos—saludaba a modo burlesco Jessie—¿A que no se imaginaban que les tocaría luchar con nosotros.

—Ahora somos mucho más fuertes que ustedes—presumía James—al parecer ustedes quieren saber lo que hay más allá sin embargo no podrán ya que serán derrotados por nuestros poderosos pokémon.

—Vaya, vaya al parecer tenemos un invitado especial—dijo Giovanni al sentir la presencia de Mewtwo—¿Con que eras tú?

—Bien hecho Giovanni, tal como veo has creado al pokémon perfecto pero también me doy cuenta de que no lo controlas—sonriendo mientras observaba a Mewtwo.

¿Quién eres tú mujer?, le pregunto Mewtwo mientras ella le decía Madame Boss tras examinarlo un poco se da cuenta que es el clon de Mew e inmediatamente ordena a Meowth que dispare el rayo controlador contra Mewtwo aunque este era muy rápido eludiendo los disparos cómodamente, al mismo tiempo contraatacaba con Bola de Sombra y Psíquico provocando destrucción en la Columna Lanza, luego Mewtwo se fija en una máquina dándose cuenta de que aquella máquina manipulaba el poder de Dialga y lanza un ataque de rapidez que no destruye el artefacto debido a una protección creada poco después de su llegada por Madam Boss quién se anticipo a las posibles ataques de Mewtwo cuando fingía ser Algaria.

—Hay que acabar con el juego lo antes posible—luego de aquellas palabras saca a Aggron y le ordena usar Perforador dando de lleno a Mewtwo quién se debilita y es encerrado para curación , ser controlado por el rayo y ocupar su poder para destruir a todos los que interfieran.

—¡Ve Zoroark!—lanzó la pokeball James.

—¡Hydreigon ve!—con una notable confianza que denotaba en su rostro.

Mierda, pensaron todos jamás habían pensado que semejantes pokémon eran controlado por aquel particular dúo.

—Nosotras dos nos encargaremos primero— hablaron Serena y la anciana al mismo tiempo—¡Sal Delphox!—dijo Sirena; ¡Dragonite a la carga!— ordeno la anciana.

Delphox enfrentaba a Zoroark y Dragonite a Hydreigon y así comenzó la batalla; Lanzallamas fue el primer ataque por parte de Delphox pero al ataque fue persuadido velozmente por Zoroark quién contraataco con un potente triturar. En la otra batalla Dragonite iniciaba con Garra Dragón golpeando a Hydreigon pero el daño fue minúsculo y este atacaba con Carga Dragón el cual apenas esquiva Dragonite quién esta vez usa puño trueno pero es evitado. La batalla era feroz ninguno de los dos cedía aunque Dragonite y Delphox estaba agotados por el contrario Hydreigon y Zoroark aparentemente tenían demasiada energía.

Misty y Brock observaban al mismo tiempo que pensaban en una estrategia para vencer a estos poderosos pokémon cuando en eso una luz verde empieza asomarse deteniendo momentáneamente la pelea y en ellos se veía a dos personas más dos pokémon. Era Ash junto con Aurora, su Pikachu y Celebi; Misty no lo podía creer al ver a Ash y emocionada hasta las lagrimas fue corriendo para abrazarlo en tanto Ash perplejo la abrazó muy fuerte y le dijo lo mucho que la había extrañado luego saludo a Brock lo mismo hizo con Serena y la anciana aunque estos no se conocían. En eso le explican la situación y Ash ordena que se retire la anciana y Serena.

—Hola bobo—saludaba el dúo—vaya sorpresa, has vuelto del pasado pero te dejamos en claro que esta vez no será fácil vencernos—le previno James.

—Hola Equipo Rocket—lanzando una mirada llena de confianza—tal vez se hayan vuelto fuertes pero yo no solamente me dedique a encontrar la forma de regresar sino que aproveche de entrenar a mi equipo, además tengo a un nuevo compañero—¡Sal Charizard!, ¡Vamos Pikachu!

—Muy bien bobo tú te lo buscaste, Hydreigon pulso dragón—dijo una confiada Jessie.

—¡Orale Zoroark!—muy entusiasmado James—pulso noche.

—¡Charizard, esquiva y utiliza Cola Férrea!, ¡Pikachu contraataca con Rayo!—mandando lejos a Hydreigon y a Zoroark aguanto pero quedo paralizado.

—Creo que nos confiamos un poco—dijo Jessie aún con esa sonrisa malvada—¡Hydreigon triturar!—sin embargo falló el ataque.

—¡Zoroark, Imagen!—le ordeno James, dejando muy mal a Pikachu—que te parece eso bobo.

Ash retiro a Pikachu y de una bola de color roja saca a Ho-Oh dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes. Después le dice a Charizard que utilice llamarada pero Hydreigon lo esquiva y le da con todo usando roca afilada cayendo al suelo herido.

Jessie & James se burlaban de Ash sin saber de que él tenía un truco bajo la manga, uso la charizardita X con la cual mega evoluciono a Charizard X y pasando al tipo Dragón recuperando su fuerza y dispuesto nuevamente a batallar.

En eso aparece Madam Boss e interrumpe la batalla le dice a Jessie & James que no pierdan más el tiempo, que Giovanni se encargaría de ellos y que debían ayudar en otro asunto. La máquina comienza a funcionar abriendo un portal que los transportaría 600 años atrás y fugazmente se cierra el portal. Posterior a aquello aparece Giovanni junto con Mewtwo más los demás chicos que se habían quedado luchando con los miembros más débiles. Ash sin comprender el porqué estaba Mewtwo con el jefe del E.R. le pregunto a Giovanni que le había hecho a Mewtwo y este le dijo que estaba siendo manipulado al igual que Dialga que con estos pokémon no detendrían el plan y tendrían que entregar sus pokémon. Ash furioso intenta atacar a Giovanni pero Paul lo detiene y le dice que no sea estúpido, que él se encargaría de todo además de que fuera con sus amigos detrás de Madam Boss. Ash le hace caso y junto con Pikachu, Misty y Aurora van detrás de la villana. Paul solamente se animo a decir que no estorbaran a los presentes pero estos igual se quedan a la batalla. Paul escoge a su Electivire, Brock a Steelix, Tracey a Azumarill, Serena a Ryhorn, la anciana escoge a Druddrigon, May a Blaziken, Dawn a Empoleon, Iris a Dragonite y Citron a Chesnaught todos ellos para luchar contra un solo pokémon pero sabiendo de que era muy superior a ellos.

—¿Con que ustedes serán mis rivales?—jaja se rio en su mente—veremos que tienen.

Mientras Ash perseguía a Madam Boss 600 años atrás junto con su Pikachu y sus dos amigas

Misty y Aurora, la villana aparecía en un lugar desolado en compañía de Jessie y James.

—¡Ustedes dos!—les grito—tengan este es un lugar que ustedes no conocen así que tendrán estos mapas además de ser peligroso esta zona deben de tener cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención así que colóquense la ropa que les voy a prestar.

—Sí, Jefa—contestaron ambos—siguiendo las indicaciones de Madam Boss, ellos se disponían a viajar hasta la dirección que les fue entregada en el mapa. Sin embargo ninguno de los 3 notaron la presencia de un sujeto con un extraño pokémon a su lado.

Los chicos en tanto aparecieron en un lugar muy hermoso donde el aire era puro, las suaves brisas del viento refrescaban al trío además de la gran cantidad de pokémon. De pronto una pareja de ancianos los vio y preguntaron quiénes eran también el por qué usaban esa ropa tan extraña entonces Aurora se adelanto hablándoles de una misión el cual involucraba a un personaje famoso en esta época llamado Vladimir Tzorvas. Entonces la pareja anciana los invitó a su cabaña en donde escucharon la historia de los ancianos y quedan sorprendidos por lo que les acaban de oír, es en ese preciso momento en que les revelan que vienen del futuro y que portaban un documento que afirmaba que Tzorvas era un ser perverso. Los ancianos se molestan un poco y les dice que eso no era cierto, gracias a él el pueblo es un bello lugar y tiene una buena economía cuando sin querer se acuerdan de que el tenía un ayudante casi al nivel de la inteligencia de él y que probablemente ella haya falsificado ese documento. El sol se había puesto ya y los ancianos le piden que se queden ya que por las noches era peligroso las afueras del pueblo. En eso Ash saca 2 sacos de dormir a los que se los da a Misty y Aurora, Ash en tanto dormiría con una frazada y almohada provista por el anciano.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos Misty—dijo un emocionado Ash por ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga Misty.

—Así es, Ash—sus ojos se mostraban llorosos de felicidad—no sabes cuanto me hiciste falta.

—Lo mismo pienso...—quedándose callado por unos instantes—ah por cierto olvide presentarlas, Misty ella es Aurora; Aurora ella es Misty.

—Un gusto—sonrió Misty aunque en su interior sentía celos de ella que le hacía pensar que ella podía arrebatar a Ash de su lado.

—Hola—fue todo lo que dijo notándose un claro sentimiento de celos—Ash ustedes dos, ¿desde cuando son amigos?.

—De los 10 años—mirando hacia el techo—¿porque preguntas?.

—Solo era curiosidad—respondió Aurora un poco avergonzaba por haber preguntado eso—buenas noches—fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse profundamente. Lo mismo hicieron Ash y Misty.

En la Columna Lanza los chicos peleaban contra Giovanni y el Mewtwo manipulado por él pero el poder de Mewtwo era superior dejando a todos los pokémon de los amigos de Ash debilitados exceptuando al Froslass de Paul, el Haxorus de la anciana, al Excadrill de Iris y al Steelix de Brock pero estos ya se encontraban cansados.

—Creí que serían rivales para Mewtwo pero al ver la batalla veo que sus pokémon son patéticos—mirando seriamente a todos ello—No vale la pena seguir con esto así que los acabaré con un solo ataque, ¡Mewtwo termina con esfera aural!

—¡Gardevoir, protección!, ¡Heliolisk carga parábola!—voces conocidas por Serena, Citron y May. Eran Max y Eureka tomados de la mano y salvando al grupo diciendo que debían abandonar Monte Corona por el momento ya que sus pokémon estaban heridos y los que quedaban estaba exhaustos.

Llegaron al centro pokémon, mientras esperaban que curaran a sus pokémon intentaban de crear algún plan para enfrentar una vez más a Giovanni pero sus mentes no estaban inspiradas y solo conseguían que les doliera la cabeza por tanto pensar. Giovanni en tanto aprovechaba el momento para irse de la Columna Lanza en la nave hacia un nuevo escondite escondiendo dentro de la misma a Dialga.

Ash, Misty y Aurora se despedían de los ancianos para ir hacia donde Tzorvas y advertirle del peligro que le acechaba. Vladimir vivía pasando unas enormes colinas en un lugar sumamente pacífico donde pokémon vivían en armonía. Al llegar a la mitad del viaje el grupo se detuvo para descansar y alimentarse. Ash aprovechando que había un rio cerca se puso el traje de baño y se asió, en eso de la nada aparece Misty con un hermoso traje de baño con diseño de Goldeen.

Ash cerrando los ojos y con el rostro rojo como un tomate le dice a Misty—¿Misty por qué estás vestida así?

Misty no le dice nada solo se acerca tomando las manos de Ash para que le abrase la cintura y ella con sus manos acaricia sus mejillas, luego le dice en el oído—Ash no te imaginas cuanto sufrí por la lejanía...pero ahora el tenerte cerca de mí siento que mi corazón late con más fuerza...

—Misty...—sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga se queda mirando el rostro de Misty y se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es y se dio cuenta de algo que nunca había sentido en su vida y su pulso cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse

—Te amo...—fueron las últimas palabras antes de acercarse un poco más a Ash, lo abraza y le da un beso muy apasionado. Ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor no notaron la presencia de Aurora que no podía creer lo que veía para finalmente volver decepcionada al lugar donde descansaban.

Continuara...


	6. Sentimientos

Atrapados en el tiempo II: Sentimientos

Ash y Misty continuaban con su apasionado beso mientras Aurora que sentía algo por el chico condimento se retiraba decepcionada sin que los tórtolos se dieran cuenta aunque por dentro sabía que Ash amaba con todo su ser a la pelirroja además que por culpa de ella él se quedó en una época a la cual no pertenecia. En ese instante a Ash le suena el estomago y Misty le regaña de una manera más suave respecto a como lo hacía antes por arruinar el hermoso momento, se visten cada uno en un lado del rio.

Ash y Misty iban tranquilo al punto donde almorzarían sin embargo había una nota dejada por Aurora que decía: _Chicos no se preocupen por mí solamente fui a dar una vuelta por ahí, regresaré mañana a primera hora. _Pikachu que se había quedado en el lugar cuidando observaba con un rostro de _¿que pasó aquí?. _Misty acariciando a la rata amarilla le decía que todo estaba bien y que ella solamente fue a dar un paseo. Antes de almorzar Ash y Misty sacaron a sus respectivos pokémon para que también comieran y después jugaran.

Al terminar sus pokémon de comer Misty y Ash quedaron los dos solo comiendo, pasaron algunos segundos antes que Ash le hiciera una pregunta a Misty.

—Misty en todos estos años que estuvimos distanciados debo suponer que te has convertido en una gran maestra pokémon de tipo agua, ¿no es así?

La pelirroja se atora un poco por la pregunta de Ash y luego contesta—estuve 5 años en entrenamiento y luego...la salud mental de tu madre comenzó a deteriorarse y yo por mi cuenta decidí cuidar de ella.

—Misty...siento que hayas tenido que renun...

En eso Misty abofetea a Ash—Perdón Ash pero yo no renuncie además como te había dicho yo fui quién decidió cuidar de ella...sin mentirte yo disfrute de la compañía de tu madre que pasado algunos años su estado mental mejoró de forma considerable.

—Disculpa por lo anterior y también en vez de preguntar como estaba te dije eso—miró cabizbajo a Misty y un sentimiento de nostalgia hacia su madre ya que no la ha visto en años

«Madre sea donde sea que estés al terminar todo esto iré por ti»

—Ash...Delia en estos momentos debe estar aún disfrutando su paseo en un crucero así que por favor cambia esa cara de preocupación—lo miraba cariñosamente mientras tomaba su mano.

Terminado el almuerzo los enamorados apoyados el uno con el otro debajo de un árbol tomaban una siesta.

El día llegaba a su fin, los pokémon de los chicos habían vuelto para descansar de tanto jugar. Al llegar se encuentran con la sorpresa de que el chico condimento y la pelirroja dormían plácidamente acurrucados. Ellos se echan a dormir y los chicos se despiertan.

—¡Hey Misty!, despierta—le decía en voz baja—llegaron nuestros pokémon, creo que hay que dejarlos descansar.

—Tienes razón además que nosotros dormimos toda la tarde—sostuvo Misty.

Así se alejaron de los pokémon para no molestar llegaron a la orilla del rio y se estiraron en el suelo a observar el cielo.

—Que grande y hermosa esta la luna—decía Ash.

—Sí, esta muy hermosa la luna—disfrutando aquel momento que siempre deseo tener con Ash aunque oficialmente no eran parejas ya que Ash aún no se le declaraba.

—Aunque...no tan hermosa como tú rostro y tu forma de ser Misty—afirmo Ash.

Aquellas palabras de el chico de la gorra hizo que la cara de Misty se sonrojara y su cuerpo temblara. No sabía por qué actuaba así si en el día cuando estaban bañándose juntos ella fue quién se acerco y besó a Ash. Pareciese que las palabras de él retumbaran con más fuerza en el interior de Misty.

En algún lugar alejado lo suficiente para reflexionar sola se encontraba Aurora atormentándose por su pasado pero también imaginando el rostro de Ash en la luna lo que daba fuerzas a ella para olvidar el ayer al mismo tiempo que ponía triste por no tener la misma suerte de la pelirroja. Después de eso acomodo el saco de dormir que Ash le prestó cuando se quedaron con la pareja de anciano y se dispuso a dormir.

La noche aun seguía tanto Ash como Misty no tenían sueño y conversaban para pasar el rato. De pronto a Ash se le vino una idea e invitó a Misty a bañarse al rio, ella al principio acepto feliz pero después de ver que Ash se metía desnudo le dio un poco de vergüenza reclamando a que se pusiera el traje de baño. Finalmente ella se quitó la ropa no sin antes amenazando a Ash de que sí veía algo le iba a dar una tunda que nunca olvidaría. Cara a cara se hallaban los dos a la luz de la luna observándose fijamente en aquel romántico momento, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra hasta que Ash le dice:

—Misty, el día que te conocí fue un momento que jamás olvidaré e incluso durante todo este tiempo pensaba en ti, y eso me daba fuerzas para seguir buscando la forma de regresar al futuro... bueno sin más rodeo este...¿Quieres ser mi novia?

A Misty la cara se le tiño de rojo su rostro y diciendo—Pucha yo que pensaba que me ibas a pedir matrimonio por tanto jaleo que hiciste—se burlo la pelirroja—aceptó con orgullo ser tu

novia—fueron las palabras finales de Misty.

Posterior a aquella declaración ambos se dieron un apasionado beso bajo la luz de la luna, la pelirroja sin darse cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos abrazaba a Ash, colocando una de las manos de él en su cintura y la otra mano acariciaba el cabello anaranjado mientras apretaba sus pechos en el cuerpo de Ash. El canto de los Noctowl junto con la hermosa luna hacían que esta noche fuera el mejor momento en la vida de ambos.

Son las 6 am Aurora aparecía y encontraba a la reciente pareja desnudos en el saco de dormir restante. Al ver la escena no halla mejor forma para fastidiarlos que pegando un gran grito los despertó al instante.

—¡¿ Porque nos despiertas de esa forma?!—protestó Ash.

—¡Acaso olvidas el motivo de nuestro viaje!—le gritó furiosa a él—así que par de tortolitos vístanse luego que no hay tiempo—ahora más calmada que hace unos segundos.

Después de vestirse y tomar desayuno pusieron rumbo hacia las colinas donde se ubicaba Tzorvas.

—¿Que haremos?—se escuchaban las voces preocupadas en el centro pokémon.

—Nuestros pokémon quedaron muy malheridos—se quejaba otro grupo.

—¡Imbéciles, todos ustedes son un grupo patético!—criticó duramente Paul a los amigos de Ash—de saber que cooperaría con unas personas así no hubiera venido a perder el tiempo.

—¿Entonces que haces aquí, Paul?—se oyó la voz de Brock.

Paul se queda callado un momento y luego contesta— eso no te es de tu incumbencia—ácido como siempre y se va a esperar a fuera.

Brock lo queda mirando fijamente y después lo sigue fuera del centro pokémon.

—Veo que eres muy insistente—con una sonrisa fría—en algunos aspectos te pareces a Ash.

—Aún no respondes mi cuestión—observando seriamente a Paul.

—¿De verdad te interesa saber que hago aquí?—esta vez parecía que iba a hablar.

Brock solo atino a mirarlo seriamente.

—De acuerdo, desde que perdí en 4tos de final de la Liga Sinnoh contra Ash me cuestione a mí mismo si en las anteriores batallas con él gane la mayoría de los duelos, ¿porque perdí en aquellas instancias?, ¿O porqué Chimchar se hizo más fuerte con él? El hecho es que después de ver como Ash perdía en semifinales me hizo sentir patético y fui nuevamente a buscar a Brandon para una revancha.

Él muy amable aceptó mi petición, así que acordamos una fecha ya que el tenía trabajo, esperando a que llegara el día de la revancha mientras entrenaba meditaba acerca de que para hacerme más fuerte debía confiar más en mis pokémon y tratarlos de igual forma. Llegó el día en que una vez más lucharía contra Brandon...

—¿Y que pasó entonces?—preguntó Brock.

—Perdí—miraba hacia el cielo Paul—no entendía que pasaba, intente confiar en mis pokémon, de tratarlos mejor pero aún así sume una nueva derrota. Antes de irme Brandon se me acerco y me dijo que había mejorado la forma en que trataba a mis pokémon y que por eso él tuvo que trabajar más de la cuenta para ganarme. Finalmente él me dijo que tomara el desafío de la Batalla de la frontera.

—¿Y aceptaste el desafío?

—Sí. Para eso me prepare mucho tiempo, batalle en los gimnasios de Kanto y Johto después participe en las respectivas Liga quedando fuera en ambas en semifinales. Llegó el desafío de la Batalla de la frontera perdiendo solo una vez y fue con quién es tú esposa ahora, Lucy. Después de bregar bastante llegue a la Pirámide Batalla, fue una batalla 3 vs 3 en donde conquiste la Batalla de la frontera y se me ofreció ser parte de ella, yo rechace la invitación ya que para mí fue más importante haber derrotado a Brandon, vengándo en parte la derrota de mi hermano. Desde entonces hasta el día de hoy no he perdido ninguna batalla aunque me aleje de las ligas para ser Líder de Gimnasio, lo que quiero decir es que busco una nueva revancha con Ash para ver quién es más fuerte.

—Así que es eso pero esto que me acabas de contar no excusa el que hayas tratado mal a los demás—le reprendió Brock.

—Lo sé, pero da lástima que todos aquellos excepto la anciana y su ayudante que han viajado junto a Ash se den por vencido tan fácil, Ash a pesar de ser un estúpido nunca se dio por vencido...

En eso suena el timbre avisando que los pokémon estaban listos para ser retirados por sus respectivos entrenadores, Paul entra al Centro y todos lo quedan mirando con una cara de odio. Paul se para y les dice que no se arrepentía por sus dichos ya que para él ellos no eran amigos de Ash si no, no se darían por vencido rápidamente. Luego la mirada de todos cambió completamente ya que se dieron cuenta de lo que quiso decir Paul y que en cierta manera tenía razón. Brock desde ese instante miro de otra forma a Paul, tal vez aún con esa actitud altanera que tiene pero que se nota su preocupación por sus pokémon. Seguidamente alimentaron a sus pokémon y fueron rumbo hacia el Monte Corono mas se llevaron la sorpresa de que Giovanni ha escapado y quedan confundidos pero Paul que pensaba más fríamente cogió un trozo de la nave e hizo que su Houndour siguiera el rastro.

En tanto Jessie & James continúan sin problema hacia donde estaba Vladimir pero aún no notaban la presencia de un sujeto que los tenía en en ojo desde que aparecieron así de la nada.

Madam Boss avanzaba sin prisa y dificultad alguna, sin siquiera levantar sospecha alguna aunque ella se dio cuenta de que a J&J los seguían pero no le preocupo en absoluto ya que ellos solo eran una distracción.

Los chicos avanzaban por los hermosos parajes de aquel lugar en donde se respiraba aire puro, Aurora iba a paso veloz mientras que Ash & Misty iban más calmados y tomados de la mano. Pikachu aprovechaba para que lo acariciaran. Todo esto tenía de mal humor a Aurora aunque ella de gran forma aparentaba estar bien.

—¡Oigan par de idiotas!—con una sonrisa irónica—O se dejan de perder el tiempo o dejamos que Madam Boss se nos adelante y se lleve al tipo llamado Vladimir.

—De acuerdo aceleraremos el paso pero no te pongas así—le reclamó Ash a Aurora.

—Lo que pasa es que no soporto este lugar...eso es todo—mintió siendo lo que no soportaba era ver como la pelirroja se quedaba con Ash.

Hasta que por fin dieron con el lugar pero lo que no esperaban era que no sería nada sencillo ingresar hasta las colinas ya que un letrero puesto ahí advertía al grupo que si entraban al lugar debían abstenerse a las consecuencias. Obviamente el grupo ignoró la señal ya que era de vital importancia encontrar a Tzorvas antes de que Madam Boss lo hiciera.

El lugar parecía un laberinto lo que retrasaría los planes del grupo además a medida que se avanzaba aparecían trampas lo que provoco que el grupo se separara quedando Ash solo y Aurora con Misty. En ese instante Aurora le deja en claro a Misty los sentimientos de ella hacia Ash y que iba a luchar por llamar la atención de él. La pelirroja en cambio solo se limito a decirle que ya era tarde para tener la atención de él. Por otro lado esta Ash y Pikachu tratando de hallar la salida a la vez que tomaban precaución sobre las trampas que aún quedaban.

En algún lugar extraño tenemos a Jessie & James quiénes ya se habían percatado de que alguien los seguía por consiguiente se dieron cuenta que su papel aquí era de distracción así que enseguida sacaron a sus poderosos pokémon y le dijeron al tipo que saliese de su escondite.

Vestido con una capa roja, pantalones que no correspondían a esta época y una máscara negra ocultando su identidad saco un Nidoking.

—¿Que haces siguiéndonos?—preguntó Jessie.

El tipo misterioso no respondió ni a esa ni a las siguientes preguntas que le hizo Jessie.

—¿Con que esa es tú actitud?...jaja acabaremos contigo antes que te des cuenta—aseguró confiada Jessie. James tan solo observaba con una actitud también confiada.

Hydreigon y Zoroark entraban en acción, el tipo extraño eligió a un pokémon el cual podía mega evolucionar y de un certero puño trueno acabo con el Zoroark de James. El de Jessie resultó ser más competitivo ya que la velocidad de Hydreigon era mucho mejor que el otro

—¡Hydreigon, carga dragón!—ordeno Jessie.

Sin decir ninguna palabra el pokémon del sujeto entendió la orden de su entrenador con tan solo un gesto de él utilizando un fuerte Mega Puño que impactó y dejó malherido a Hydreigon pero el espíritu de lucha de este pokémon era grande y en eso aprende Cometa Draco dejando tirado al pokémon sin embargo este tenía más salud, la batalla fue feroz ninguno de los dos cedía pero él pokémon del desconocido usó movimiento sísmico lo cual dejo sin energías a Hydreigon. Jessie & James no podían creer la humillante derrota ante el desconocido que se marcho luego de comprobar que esta batalla era un perdida de tiempo y que el verdadero enemigo estaba en otro lugar.

—¡Hey tú!—le gritó James—¿crees que esto se ha acabado?—en eso James saca un arma pero el tipo saca a otro pokémon y este lo acaba con una potente llamarada mandando a volar a James, Jessie se ve forzada a retirarse e ir en busca de de su compañero.

Ash en tanto ya había superado las trampas y arriba de unos arboles esperaba la llegada de Aurora y Misty si bien intento pasar el lugar montando a Charizard, las trampas del lugar se lo impedían porque unas rocas grandes eran lanzadas lo cual podía dañar a su amigo. En el laberinto Misty y Aurora sorteaban las trampas con mucha dificultad aunque la relación entre ambas no era de lo mejor. Llegaron hasta un punto en donde debían atravesar un campo de espinos además de estar electrificado. Para Aurora no fue complicado atravesar pero para Misty fue le era dificultoso, iba por la mitad del espino cuando una pierna se le queda atorada y se electrocuta. Aurora la pensó un poco pero sí quería ganarse el amor de Ash estaba obligada a ayudar a la pelirroja. Al sacarla de ahí le reviso la pierna y se la vendo mientras Misty le agradecía el gesto aunque Aurora le dijo que solo lo hacía por Ash. Siguieron el camino en busca de la salida. Finalmente la encuentran y se llevan la sorpresa de que Ash tomaba una siesta, sin pensarlo 2 veces ambas le dieron un certero golpe en el rostro dejando con mucho dolor a Ash. Porque hicieron eso les pregunto él al mismo tiempo ellas le contestaron que mientras él se tomaba un descanso ellas trabajaban en conjunto para salir de aquel laberinto. Luego Aurora le hace un gesto a Ash acerca de la pierna de Misty que estaba vendada y bajando de un salto del árbol le pregunta que le ha ocurrido.

—¿Es así como te preocupas de tú novia?—mirando seriamente a Ash—¡Me daría vergüenza ser novia de alguien que en vez de preocuparse por una se pone a dormir!—le encaró enojada. Pasado unos minutos se calmo y le dice—Sé le engancho la pierna en un espino que para variar estaba electrificado.

Ash se queda miraba apenado a Misty y le pide disculpas—Misty, yo lo siento mucho...intenté buscarlas a ambas por aire pero fue...

En eso Misty se levanta, se afirma de Ash y le da un beso. Pasaron varios segundos antes que Misty soltara Ash, luego le dice—No te preocupes amor, estoy bien Aurora me cuido bien así que no pongas esa cara—luego se dirige hacia a Aurora con un rostro serio—Aurora, agradezco el que me hayas ayudado pero te diré una sola cosa, ¡No vuelvas a hablarle a Ash así otra vez!.

Aurora molesta con Misty solo le hizo un gesto como diciendo vete al diablo. Luego todos pusieron marcha hacia donde residía Tzorvas.

—¡Soy un estúpido!, ¡idiota, idiota!, ¿Es que como pude crear esto?, ¡soy el hombre más inteligente del mundo y ahora salgo con esta arma de mierda!—se insultaba a sí mismo un hombre de mediana altura y de unos 33 años, cabello rubio, ojos verdes.

¡Tum, tum tum! Tocaban la puerta del hombre—Mierda, ¿quién podrá ser y como habrá sobrevivido a mis trampas?—hablaba para él mismo en voz baja—bueno no importa, lo que si debo hacer es ocultar esta arma. En una especie de caja fuerte que se ubicaba bajo su cama esconde el arma y sale disparado, no sin antes prepararse para prevenirse, abre la puerta y un potente gas para dormir aparece. El laboratorio del tipo queda con mucho humo y al dispersarse aparece con una máscara Madam Boss.

—Por fin te he encontrado Vladimir, hum...eres muy guapo, sí cooperas tal vez te invite a formar parte de mí poderoso equipo—le dijo mientras aún seguía consciente. Mientras estés tirado ahí yo buscaré donde ocultas tú arma. Después de unos 7 minutos la encuentra.

—¿Maldita, quién Diablos eres tú?—carraspeaba por el intenso humo, finalmente se duerme y termina siendo secuestrado por Madam Boss. En eso Madam Boss envía una señal a su hijo Giovanni para que abra el portal y así pudo escapar.

10 minutos después los chicos llegaron al lugar pero se dieron cuenta que la cabaña donde vivía Vladimir estaba abierta y desordenada. Entraron a al lugar y no encontraron a Tzorvas sin embargo una nota dejada por él les dice: _sí alguien llega de casualidad a esta cabaña les imploro que me ayuden ya que fui secuestrado por un extraña mujer, no se donde me llevó lo que sí es que de la nada apareció un circulo que desprendía extrañas energías. Por último y más importante junto conmigo se llevó un arma peligrosa que amenazaría a los pokémon y al mundo entero. Sin nada más que decir les ruega Vladimir K. Tzorvas._

—¡Mierda, escapó!—molesto Ash por no haber llegado a tiempo—ahora sabemos que su objetivo principal era esa arma que menciona el escrito de Vladimir...es posible que aquella arma tenga que ver con el rayo controlador...

Luego a los 3 se les pasa por la mente de que ella quería utilizar a Vladimir, su invento y el rayo para manipular a todos los pokémon del mundo tal como lo hizo con Dialga y Mewtwo.

—¿Un ejercito pokémon?—preguntaba Misty un poco aterraba por lo que acaba de oír.

—No sabremos nada hasta que averigüemos que pretende esa tipa, ¿pero como haremos para volver si ni siquiera sabemos donde esta el Celebi?

Luego a lo lejos se veía una luz verde a toda velocidad y los chicos se preguntaban si acaso podía ser Celebi. Sus suposiciones fueron acertadas ya que él sintió que sus amigos humanos necesitaban ayuda. Finalmente usando Psíquico se lleva a los chicos a través del portal que abrió.

Continuara...


	7. Objetivo en Marcha

Atrapado en el tiempo II: Objetivo en Marcha

Los amigos más algunos rivales de Ash que conoció en sus viajes se dividieron en grupos para dar con el paradero de Giovanni sin embargo la búsqueda era infructuosa y los ánimos nuevamente decayeron pero una vez más Paul les subió la moral sin la necesidad de insultarlos aunque se sentía estúpido por lo que dijo.

El grupo de Brock, Paul, May y Drew se hallaban cerca de un riachuelo buscando alguna señal, en otro lado Iris, Alana, Dawn y la anciana se encargaban de revisar una cueva, Gary y su abuelo buscaban rastro en el Monte Corona y el resto buscaba en las otras regiones.

En Ciudad Carmín el crucero en donde se encontraba Delia, se detenía terminando así las vacaciones de ella lo que se notó en su rostro feliz y relajado. Abajo la esperaba Johanna, la madre de Dawn en un auto para traérsela a Pueblo Paleta pero ella deseaba ver a su hijo Ash. Johanna aceptó a pesar de que le dijeron de que debía mantenerla al margen de los sucesos.

—Veo que estos tipos se han ido—dijo el tipo misterioso al llegar al lugar donde se raptaron a Tzorvas mientras olía el ambiente—Mierda...creo que debo darme prisa e ir tras esa mujer. Así puso en marcha volando en uno de sus pokémon hacia un lugar que él solo conocía.

—Joder—se quejaba la chica de los senos enormes—aún no hallamos ninguna pista sobre la localización de Giovanni, ¿como es posible?—muy frustrada por no conseguir resultados.

—¡Puedes dejar de quejarte!—le reprendió Paul—Tú que eres amiga de Ash, ¿como es posible que yo siendo tan solo rival de él tenga más motivación y preocupación por él? Vaya amiga que tiene, ahora sé que hay alguien más patético que él—fueron las duras palabras de Paul.

—Pero...—con la cabeza agacha.

—May, odio admitirlo pero Paul tiene razón—Brock también algo fastidiado con la actitud de May—si no cambias tu postura difícil será localizar a Giovanni con los pokémon legendario así que por favor deja llorar. Lo mismo pensaba Drew.

May no podía creer que Brock la tratara de llorona pero por dentro sabía que tanto Paul, Drew como él tenían razón. Ella y Drew tuvieron una platica y luego de eso el animo había cambiado totalmente al que tenía hace poco. El grupo continuo su camino en busca de Giovanni para detener su plan y rescatar a los 5 pokémon legendarios que él manipulaba.

Delia y Johanna ya han llegado a Sinnoh, precisamente a la casa de Johanna en Pueblo Hoja Verde. Luego de ayudar a Delia a bajar sus maletas ingresaron a la casa y cenaron para más rato ir a Pueblo Vetusta que era uno de los dos lugares más cercano al Monte Corona.

El cantar de los Pidgeot más el hermoso paisaje que se observaba con unos hermosos Baobab, el cielo azulado y una cascada haría que cualquier persona se sintiera viva de nuevo. Detrás de la cascada había una cueva que a simple vista no se notaba y he ahí que el tipo desconocido entraba en aquel lugar. Al contrario del exterior , el interior de la cueva era lúgubre además de espíritus que rondaban el lugar pero para el tipo eso era lo de menos y lo único en que pensaba era en llegar hasta el final del lugar. Al llegar hacia cierto punto se encontró con 5 caminos que solo uno llevaba al lugar correcto y los otros a una trampa mortal aunque a ciencia cierta el sujeto ya sabía cuál camino tomar. A medida que iba avanzando más y más profundo la cueva se iba oscureciendo y pokémon como Golbat, Golem y Dunsparce iban apareciendo frecuentemente pero con la ayuda de uno de sus pokémon pudo iluminar la cueva.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando llegó hasta un lugar que parecía un antigua recamara y en ella una enorme puerta pero dos Lucario aparecen para detener al posible intruso atacándolo con Esfera Aural pero la protección de unos de sus amigos lo salva del ataque e intentan contraatacar, sin embargo, el sujeto lo detuvo e intento calmarlos y convencerlos de que él no era un enemigo al contrario quería utilizar lo que había dentro del cuarto para salvar a un amigo pero ellos no confiaban en demasía hasta que pasado varios minutos se convencieron un poco y analizaron su corazón corroborando así que él hablaba con la verdad. Le abren la puerta y ambos le hacen un gesto para que él los siga.

De forma telepática le dicen al desconocido—¡Humano! En este instante te estamos confiando el poder de viajar en aquel cristal, una vez que cumplas tú misión deberás devolver el cristal. No vemos oscuridad en tú interior pero sí nos traicionas iremos tras de ti y te asesinaremos. ¡Ese es nuestro deber!.

—Lo entiendo—y siendo así tomó el cristal e hizo el respectivo ritual para activar su poder. Una luz azul encendió el lugar y en un instante el sujeto desapareció dejando con algunas dudas a uno de los Lucario.

—¡Jajaja!—rio Madam Boss—Por fin tengo lo necesario para cumplir uno de mis dos deseos, apoderarme del mundo y vengarme de Kanto. Y tú Vladimir Tzorvas, el hombre más inteligente del mundo me ayudarás.

—¡Usted señora es una estúpida o qué!—le gritó furioso Vladimir—¡Acaso no sabe usted el daño que le hará no solamente a las personas también a los pokémon.

—¿Crees que eso importa?, los pokémon fueron creados para servir a los humanos, ese es su propósito o dime acaso sí es mentira. Las personas por épocas han utilizado a los pokémon para sus fines personales.

Vladimir tuvo que callar ya que en parte la líder del Equipo Rocket tenía razón, siempre se ha utilizado a ellos para ganar batallas u otros propósitos—De lo que dijiste en algo tienes razón pero...nosotros y los pokémon nos hemos ayudados mutuamente, la diferencia es que algunos los tratan como armas pero los que realmente amamos a los pokémon sabemos que ellos disfrutan de nuestra compañía así como nosotros la de ellos.

—¡Ja!—se burlo de Tzorvas—di lo que quieras pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Ahora cooperaras o tendré que forzarte a hacerlo.

«Agg, como puede ser que me hayan atrapado además en donde estoy, qué es todo esto parece una especie de laboratorio pero más futurista, pero pobre de mis pokémon que a causa de mí invento están ahora cruelmente encerrados»De acuerdo— aceptaba con desgano, haré lo que usted quiera con la condición de que no le hará daño alguno a mis amigos pokémon. Dígame de que se trata todo esto.

—Doy mi palabra de mujer—fingió aceptar su condición—ahora aquí tiene los planos de mi rayo controlador. Quiero que usando tú invento lo mezcles con mi creación para que así el arma tenga alcance mundial.

—Acláreme algo, si usted creo esta arma ¿por qué necesita mi ayuda?

—Pues vera señor Vladimir, no crea que nosotros no lo intentamos mas bien pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo pero el arma era muy inestable. Luego recordé una historia que me contó mi padre hace muchos años acerca de un tipo que era muy inteligente sin embargo había creado un arma capaz de controlar la mente de los pokémon pero que a causa de la época en que vivía no pudo desarrollar al 100%. Posterior a aquello se corrió el rumor de un posible suicidio pero eso a mí no me importaba ya que sí lograba capturar a 4 pokémon legendarios podría capturarlo cuando quisiera—le sonrió mientras se retiraba del lugar junto a su hijo ultimando los detalles del plan.

—Usted esta loca pero no tengo otra opción—murmuraba para sí mismo—¡Ah! déjeme aclararle que esto lo hago por el bien de mis pokémon. No me agrada para nada su plan para manejar al mundo.

Una luz verde aparece a las afueras del Mt. Corona; Ash, Misty y Aurora más Celebi arribaban llevándose una ingrata sorpresa. Tras hablar con Gary y el profesor Oak les informan que el Equipo Rocket se fue sin dejar rastro alguno. Luego Ash le comenta acerca de que ya tenían más o menos una idea del objetivo de Madam Boss. Gary tenía sus dudas acerca de lo que comento su antiguo rival pero no descartó totalmente ya que habían probabilidades de que eso fuera cierto.

Gary le hizo prometer a Ash de que no debía comentárselo a nadie sus sospechas hasta que no tuvieran suficiente evidencia. Posterior a la ida del grupo que fue en busca de la base del enemigo Gary llamó a su abuelo y este le dijo que era en un 80% cierto ya que todo lo que ha oído tiene mucho sentido.

En tanto los otros grupos continuaban la búsqueda sin mucho éxito aunque no se rendían ya que cada vez que uno iba a caer recordaban las palabras de Paul prosiguiendo con la ardua búsqueda.

En otro lugar hacía su aparición el sujeto extraño mientras en su mente pensaba «Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve»

—me siento nostálgico—murmuraba para sus adentros.

Antes de iniciar a pie la búsqueda de Madam Boss sacó a sus 6 pokémon, los alimentó y descansaron un par de horas. Si bien tenía un pokémon de tipo volador no lo usó para no llamar la atención. Caminaba por un bosque a la vez que se le notaba un rostro muy preocupado.

Son las 23:00 hrs, el desconocido armaba una especie de carpa con ramas y hojas en un árbol alto, abajo encendía una fogata. Necesitaba descansar al igual que sus pokémon además de alimentarse. Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento el tipo roncaba como un Snorlax y ciertos pokémon molestos se iban del lugar para ir a otro a dormir.

Mediodía el tipo se levanta con una pereza total pero se da cuenta que se ha quedado dormido y en un par de segundos ya estaba vestido. Raudamente "desayunó" y alimento a sus pokémon para ir tras Madam Boss.

—Mierda, voy demasiado atrasado—se decía a si mismo—creo que no tengo opción...ve Alistair—y se fue volando.

—¡Profesor Oak, venga enseguida!—le llamaba uno de sus asistentes.

—¿Que pasa?—aún teniendo su edad estaba muy vigente.

—Nuestros radares implantados en los Pidgeot y Talonflame han detectado señales del posible escondite del Equipo Rocket—decía muy agitado uno de los asistentes del profesor.

«Muy buena idea de Handsome de implantarles los radares a esos pokémon, si seguimos así daremos con el paradero de esos tipos aunque ellos poseen 4 pokémon legendarios y lo más probable es que lo utilicen en contra nuestra»—muy bien debemos informar a Ash en primer lugar luego a los demás.

—¿Con que nos han encontrado, eh?—sonreía completamente—lamentablemente para ellos es muy tarde, ¡Tzorvas que empiece la función!.

Vladimir muy molesto por hacer esto aprieta un interruptor y unas ondas invisibles empiezan a extenderse poco a poco que según los cálculos en 24 horas tomaría el control mundial de los pokémon.

En eso Jessie y James aparecen de manera sorpresiva para Boss y Giovanni ya que se supone que ellos se habían quedado atrás le alertan sobre la presencia de 3 grupos separados pero todos ellos se dirigían al mismo punto. Boss le dice que no hay problema que por ahora los vigilarían.

Los grupos que fueron detectados eran el de Ash, Misty y Aurora; Paul, Brock, May y Drew; Gary, Serena y Dawn.

—Ash llevamos horas caminando, ¿no crees que deberíamos descansar?—consulto Misty que apenas podía caminar.

Ash la mira un poco confundido pasando varios segundos hasta que se da cuenta del estado físico de su pareja—¡Oh, lo siento mucho!—muy avergonzado—he estado tan concentrado en esta búsqueda que olvide que viajaba acompañado.

—Deberías preocuparte más de tú novia mi estimado—le recrimino Aurora que se había instalado algunos metros alejada de ellos dos.

—Otra vez con esa actitud, ¿que te ha ocurrido?—Ash que era muy bueno para entender este tipo de situaciones—al principio fuiste muy amable...

—Dejate de tonterías...en vez de seguir echando carbón al asunto mejor llenemos nuestros estómagos, descansemos y partamos hacia la base del E. Rocket—finalizo.

Ash y Misty le insistieron en que se sentara junto a ellos pero ella desistió ya que ella sobraría y eso fue lo último que se dijeron.

Luego de comer los chicos se acostaron en el suelo para dormir Misty se apoyaba en las piernas de Ash mientras él le acariciaba su anaranjado cabello en tanto Aurora miraba de reojo a los dos. «Como puede ser que este enamorada de un estúpido como él, cualquiera que tuviera algo de seso se habría dado cuenta de...eso» Esta vez había se recostó para mirar detenidamente el cielo azulado.

En Pueblo Vetusta Delia intentaba comunicarse con Ash pero era imposible por otro lado Johanna observaba por la ventana del CP con atención a algunos pokémon con extraños comportamiento entre ellos un Absol.

—¿Un Absol?, que raro se supone que ellos únicamente bajan de las montañas para alertarnos de una catástrofe pero nada parece indicar que vaya a ocurrir algo—se decía a si misma—¿Eh Delia has podido comunicarte con Ash?

—Desafortunadamente no—bajando el rostro—tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo le va ocurrir a mi hijo.

Johanna intuía casi lo mismo con la única diferencia de que esto afectaría a todos—Delia debemos irnos de aquí—le dijo muy seria.

—¿Por qué?—contesto Delia.

—¿Tú dijiste que presentías que algo malo le pasaría a Ash? Pues entonces marchémonos de aquí cuanto antes. Puede que tú presentimiento sea cierto pero que no solo afectará a él sino a toda la gente de aquí.

Han pasado 8 horas desde que M. Boss diera inicio a su plan, el 97% de los pokémon de las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos estaban en poder del E.R. Sin embargo su comportamiento era casi el mismo, En el resto del mundo un 40% estaban controlados.

—Madam Boss, los intrusos están a 200 metros de aquí—le decía uno de los esbirros del E.R.

—Bien entonces hay que darles una bienvenida apropiada—Jessie encargate del grupo del chico de morado, Cassidy y Butch les dejo al grupo del nieto del profesor Oak y James tú iras a por el de Ash y sus amigas.

Todos ya habían partido excepto James él cual se le encargo otra misión aparte de la ya dada la cual consistía en secuestrar a la chica de pelo anaranjado. Con esto M. Boss pretendía quitar a todos ellos de encima de una vez e incluso amenazar con matarla si no hacían lo que ella quería.

—¡Alto ahí!—gritó Cassidy—¡no lo dejaremos pasar!—mintió ya que ella no estaba interesada en pelear, el solo hecho de que Jessie y James a quienes siempre los considero inútiles ahora estaban por sobre ellos aunque a Butch no parecía molestarle tanto.

Gary sin decir nada saco a su Electivire y Cassidy a Charizard dando inicio a un combate en donde Cassidy no puso mucho empeño en la batalla. Placaje fue la orden de Cassidy, Paul extrañado por el ataque tan débil pero el no vacilo y le dio de lleno con Trueno al Charizard a pesar de eso el Charizard se repuso y contraataco sin escuchar a Cassidy con Llamarada. La batalla finalizo a favor de Electivire quién derroto a Charizard con Puño Trueno.

—¡Eh tú! Que patética batalla has dado con tan poderoso pokémon—le reprocho la actitud a Cassidy.

—Di lo que quieras me da igual—fueron las palabras de la mujer.

—Ahora es mi turno—hablo Butch—y no crean que me dejare vencer por ustedes solo porqur mi compañera lo hizo—andale Aggron.

—Sal, Mamoswine—Dawn entraba a escena haciendo una pose igual a las que hace en los concursos.

Así comenzó el duelo Aggron usaba Cabeza de Hierro, Mamoswine respondía con protección para después contraatacar con Bomba Fango provocando que le quede tierra en el rostro de Aggron. Aggron utiliza Cuerpo Pesado dejando muy dañado al pokémon de Dawn. Sin embargo Mamoswine se levanta y utiliza Tierra Viva reduciendo su defensa especial y dejando muy crítico al pokémon. Butch que no podía creerlo se ríe y les dice que no tenía que utilizar un objeto muy peculiar. Una Aggronita con la cual mega evoluciona y su habilidad pasa a ser filtro.

—Jaja, ¿que vas a hacer ahora?—muy confiado—ahora como mega evolucionó su habilidad cambia a Filtro lo cual reduce en un 25% sus ataques que sean eficaces contra mi pokémon—ahora Aggron puño certero dando de lleno al pokémon que cae al suelo rendido.

—¡Oh sí!, que pena que tú Cassidy no hayas sido capaz de dar una pelea como esta siendo que también podías haber mega evolucionado a tú Charizard—sintiéndose más fuerte que ella.

Ella lo ignoro y le dijo al grupo que derrotaran de una vez a Butch ya que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí. El grupo sorprendido por el nulo apoyo a su compañero empiezan a decidir quién ira ahora pero en eso Serena levanta la voz diciendo que es su momento de actuar.

—Ve Delphox—la mujer que ahora usaba un sombrero y falda amarillo —ahora verás en acción a mi lindo y poderoso Delphox.

—Ja—se burlaba Butch—esto será pan comido, Aggron usa Hidropulso.

—No nos subestimes, ¡Delphox hierba lazo!—sus ojos demostraban gran confianza en sí misma y su pokémon.

El ataque le hizo mucho daño. Luego de eso Butch le ordeno que utilizara garra dragón pero los restos de tierra en la cara de Aggron le hicieron fallar su ataque. Serena le dijo que atacara con Puño Incremento subiendo su ataque. Aggron quiso atacar pero Delphox que era más veloz lo acabo con un certero Puño incremento.

—¿Pero como...?—se lamentaba Butch.

—Ya dejalos Butch, perdimos—le dijo Cassidy.

Tras lanzar una bomba de humo huyeron mientras los muchachos aprovechaban para descansar y reponer energías. El grupo de Paul, Brock, May y Drew seguían caminando cuando se les aparece Jessie con su Hydreigon y de forma inmediata inicia el ataque.

Paul escoge a Magmortar e inicia el duelo, Hydreigon comienza con triaataque pero Magmortar lo esquiva y lanza un potente lanzallamas que también es evitado por el dragón oscuro. Tumba rocas fue el siguiente movimiento de Hydreigon que impactó con Magmortar mas este soporto muy bien el ataque contraatacando con onda certera dejando al Hydreigon herido sin embargo este era un pokémon duro. El siguiente ataque era Carga Dragón que dio de lleno contra el Magmortar dejándolo al borde de la derrota. Finalmente Hydreigon lo acabo con Surf.

Los siguientes fueron Drew y May pero ambos fueron derrotados de forma inapelable. Por último quedaba Brock.

Antes de enfrentarse a Jessie el moreno le dijo—Todos ustedes acaso no tienen sentimientos, porqué utilizan a los pokémon para hacer el mal—meneaba la cabeza—esto esta mal y ustedes la pagaran caro.

—¡Steelix ve!—sacando a su pokémon más poderoso.

—Puede que tú Steelix tenga ventaja de tipo pero eso no impedirá el poder masacrarte—fueron las duras palabras de Jessie.

Comienza la batalla y Steelix lanzaba un fuerte chirrido luego foco resplandor impactando con Hydreigon. El dragón oscuro no se quedaba atrás e intentaba un dragoaliento no obstante Steelix lo evadía con suma facilidad. Roca afilada se escuchaban los gritos de Brock y nuevamente los ataques le llegaban a Hydreigon. Jessie comenzaba a mostrarse nerviosa pero aún guardaba un as bajo la manga, fue ahí que decide utilizar cometa draco dejando muy mal a Steelix pero las palabras de Brock hacia su pokémon le levantan la moral y acaban con Hydreigon con un potente colmillo hielo.

—Ugg, me las pagaran—concluyó Jessie antes de lanzar una bomba de humo y desaparecer.

—Ya falta muy poco para que todos los pokémon del mundo nos pertenezcan y hacer nuestras voluntades—decía Madam Boss hablando con su hijo Giovanni.

—Sí, hasta el momento todo va como queríamos y una vez que este listo el mundo será

nuestro—decía Giovanni mientras acariciaba a Persian.

Continuara...


	8. Sublevación

Atrapados en el tiempo II: Sublevación

La meta del Equipo Rocket estaba a tan solo 1 hora de obtener el control total de los pokémon en el mundo. Aunque en 6 regiones ya estaban al 100% listos para rebelarse y destruir todo a su paso.

—Madre, ¿empezamos ya?—fueron las palabras de Giovanni.

—Calma pequeño mocoso—al igual que él estaba un tanto impaciente.

Ash, Misty y Aurora estaban a metros de llegar a la base del E.R. cuando de repente un sujeto de cabello morado con una rosa se muestra; era James con su traje negro de la organización criminal y a su lado Zoroark.

—Hola bobos—saludaba al grupo en una posición que denotaba confianza en sí mismo—hoy será un gran día para el Equipo Rocket.

—¡Mierda, ¿tú de nuevo?!—sabiendo que les tomaría un gran tiempo vencerlo—ve Scrafty—en uno de sus descansos llegaron por casualidad a un centro pokémon del cual no se sabía su existencia aprovechando el momento llamo al profesor Oak que le enviara 3 pokémon más ya que tenía a Pikachu, Charizard y Ho-Oh.

—Jaja, ¿crees que con ese pokémon me vencerás?—se mofo James.

—Lo creo, mis pokémon varias veces me han sacado de apuros gracias a ellos he podido conquista la liga pokémon de Kalos y derrotar al alto mando y su respectivo campeón—Scrafty usa Golpe Cabeza.

—Zoroark esquiva y ataca con golpe aéreo—iniciaba así la batalla.

Scrafty evadía con mucha facilidad los embates de Zoroark pero el zorro también los evitaba con suma facilidad. Ataque arena era el siguiente ataque de la lagartija logrando bajar la precisión de su contrincante, para no volver a cometer el mismo error James le ordena a Zoroark que use mofa que obligaba a Scrafty a atacar. Bien probemos con un cola dragón fue la indicación de Ash que por apenas 5 cm falló. James en tanto se decía que no podía dar más ventaja indicándole al zorro que contraataque con excavar. Scrafty muy atento estaba para adivinar el lugar donde lo atacaría, se percata que el Zoroark aparece por detrás de él pero el zorro era más veloz y le impactó causando su inmediata derrota.

—Mierda...—se quejaba Ash al darse cuenta de que Zoroark era más fuerte y veloz que la última vez que se vieron.

—Iré yo ahora...—dijo Misty pero fue interrumpida por su novio.

—¡No!—la apartó—aún tengo otros pokémon—¡ve Garchomp!

—Vaya, vaya el bobo quiere luchar solo—nuevamente se burlo de él—deberías aceptar la ayuda de tú novia, ¿no crees?

—Mis pokémon son lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarte, ¡no necesito ayuda de nadie más!—fueron las arrogantes palabras de Ash.

Aquellas palabras resonaron fuerte en Misty y Aurora, pero más en su novia que se sintió muy mal por dentro mientras Aurora la observaba y a la vez miraba con furia a Ash por el desprecio.

—¡Uh!—fue el asombro de James que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado escuchar a Ash palabras tan hirientes hacia sus amigos—¡Veamos sí eres capaz de derrotarme!

Garchomp inicio su arremetida con cuchillada acertando en el blanco pero no le hizo mucho daño, Zoroark usó bola sombra mas Garchomp lo evade y contra golpea con carga dragón provocando por primera vez un serio daño al Zoroark. Pero este uso vendetta ataque que duplico su poder tras el usuario recibir carga dragón. Aún así ambos pokémon les quedaba suficiente energía para aguantar. Los ataque iban, venían mas así ellos no se daban por vencidos.

En tanto Misty a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte aún le afectaba aquellas palabras de su novio. Aurora solo atinaba a mirar, a pesar de que la detestaba un poco se ponía en su lugar ya que ella igual se sentía un poco mal preguntándose el por qué se enamoro de él.

—¡Garchomp terminemos esto con cometa draco!—fueron las palabras de desesperación de Ash.

—¡No creas que ganarás bobo!, tu arrogancia no solo te perjudicara sino también a tus cercanos—criticando su actitud—Zoroark pulso noche.

Ambos ataques chocaron causando una explosión a su vez esta hizo que el lugar quedara cubierto de humo instancia en que James aprovechó de secuestrar a Misty y escapar volando en un Skarmory provisto por su jefe.

—Cof, cof—mientras se cubrían la cara Aurora y Ash.

—Mierda se ha escapado...—sin notar que su novia Misty fue tomada por James.

—Ash imbécil te preocupas que haya huido sin siquiera darte cuenta de que Misty fue secuestrada—Aurora miraba con rabia a Ash y sin pensarlo dos veces empuña su mano para darle un certero combo en la cara dejando a este ensangrentado.

—¿Porque hiciste eso estúpida?—se quejó Ash.

—¿Es broma cierto?—dijo Aurora con ganas de mandarle otro puñetazo—acaso eres ciego y sordo, te acabo de decir que ese maleante se llevó a tú novia.

Ash al oír aquello estupefacto cae de rodillas tratando de comprender lo sucedido, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su descuido. Aurora lo miraba con desprecio pero luego recuerda que ella no estaba en posición de criticar aún así le daba rabia.

En Pueblo Hoja Verde Johanna y Delia empacaban para marcharse cuanto antes de aquel lugar ya que ambas notaban que el ambiente hace rato enrareció. El auto que las trasladaría hacia el aeropuerto las esperaba para después ir a la región más tranquila en la cuál las batallas pokémon estaban prohibidas. Las amigas por fin han salido y el auto se pone en marcha.

En la base del Equipo Rocket Tzorvas le decía a la líder suprema que ya estaba listo el aparato pero que antes quería saber el estado de sus pokémon. Esta le hace señas a un guardia para que lo lleve al cuarto de sus preciados amigos.

—Giovanni, haz los honores—así iniciaba su plan.

Meseta Añil, Kanto-Johto, 10:30 am:

Prima enfrentaba a un retador de Ciudad Endrino, se enfrentaban su Dewgong vs el Dragonair de el chico en el duelo final pero sin motivo alguno los pokémon de ambos dejan de atacarse y empiezan a atacar a sus entrenadores al igual que los que estaban dentro de sus pokeball y los de los espectadores causando estragos en el lugar obligando a la evacuación inmediata por parte de las oficiales Jenny y enfermeras Joy. Sólo 3 pokémon aún obedecían a sus dueños estos eran: un Rattata, un Patrat y un Metapod, pero estos no eran de mucha ayuda. Prima no podía entender lo que pasaba y solo atinaba a calmar a su pokémon sin mucho éxito. Charizard, Blastoise, Venasaur, Hydreigon eran los que causaban los peores daños materiales mientras que un grupo de Scyther, Lopunny, Ninetales y otros pokémon perseguían a las personas. Helicópteros, radio patrullas ayudaban en la evacuación mientras que una Oficial Jenny llamaba al ejercito liderados por el quién antes fuera Teniente y líder de gimnasio, él General Surge.

Ruta 112, Hoenn, 11:00 am:

Un Montañero y una Dominguera se batían a duelo usando a Numel y Machop respectivamente

—¡Ja ja!—se reía el Montañero—tú mocosa crees que podrás conmigo y mi Numel—ve y usa pirotecnia.

—Machop evade el ataque y contraataca con golpe karate—le ordeno la Dominguera que acierta con un golpe crítico.

De pronto los dos pokémon comenzaron a actuar extraño, ambos inician su ataque hacia los dos entrenadores que aún no les entraba en la cabeza lo que sucedía, Numel con lanzallamas y Machop con golpes karate que termina hiriendo a su dueña dejando con una fractura. El Montañero no duda auxiliando a la chica en sus brazos mientras huían de ellos hasta hallar un centro pokémon. Llegaron a un área llena de árboles para ser sorprendidos por un grupo de Beedrill. Cuando no tenían chances de huir un grupo de zigzagoon los ayudan escapando finalmente y encontrando un centro pokémon en donde había 20 personas que también fueron ayudados por los pequeños pokémon.

En alguna ruta de Sinnoh, 13:00 pm:

Faltaban 20 minutos para que el auto que transportaba a Delia y Johanna llegara a su destino, sin embargo, varios Weavile comienzan a congelar el camino causando que el auto se deslice

para terminar cayendo por un barranco. Pocos minutos de haber salido con algunas heridas el vehículo explota. Pero cuando creían que el peligro había pasado 1 Ninetales lideraba a un grupo de Vulpix y Growlithe además de los Weavile los rastreaban. El chófer, Delia y Johanna tuvieron la suerte de que a unos 100 metros se encontraba una cabaña. Al llegar una joven muy amable los acogió preguntando que les había ocurrido. Delia le explica a la joven que hace algunas horas los pokémon estaban actuando algo raro y que con el ataque termina por confirmar sus dudas. Fuertes ruidos se escuchan a las afueras de la cabaña, la joven se asoma y observa como los pokémon destruyen todo a su paso, luego les dice que la única salida era una que estaba bajo la mesa llevando directamente a un refugio a 300 metros del lugar.

Ciudad Caolin, Unova, 14:00 pm

La ciudad estaba en calma, la gente paseaba otras compraban y otros batallaban. En el Gimnasio había una larga fila de entrenadores que deseaban luchar con Lirio pero este no estaba argumentando que se realizaban trabajos de ampliación al recinto. Mientras recababa datos del Equipor Rocket, Iris le informaba a Lirio sobre los planes de dicho equipo.

De pronto por la tv y por radios informaban acerca de la sublevación de los pokémon en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh que lo más probable que las siguientes regiones serían prontamente atacados. Aunque los científicos sospechaban que el E.R. estaba detrás de todo esto pero decidieron ocultarla por el momento y por ahora en una conferencia de prensa comandada por el profesor Oak solo dijeron que estaban investigando estos extraños sucesos.

—¡Ahh!—se escuchaban gritos de las personas siendo atacadas por varios pokémon salvajes y por sus propios pokémon, el caos comenzaba y la oficial Jenny junto con un grupo de policías protegían y evacuaban a las personas utilizando dardos tranquilizantes como una forma de detener el avance de algunos pokémon pero la enorme cantidad de estos solo le serviría para poder evacuar a la gente. En eso se siente un enorme ruido, se trataba de una explosión en el centro pokémon, la gente dentro tuvo que salir corriendo además de evitar los ataques de los pokémon aque aún heridos se levantaban para atacar.

Ciudad Romantis, Kalos 14:20 pm:

La gente paseaba por la la plaza tomados de la mano, otros sentados en banca besándose y en otro lado los rezagados, los únicos que no tenían pareja se juntaban en un bar mientras realizaban torneos de videojuegos. También pokémon enamorados habían pero todo cambió en tan solo segundos cuando empezaron a atacar el lugar, lanzallamas, hidrobombas, hiperrayos y otros ataques disparaban dejando la bella plaza de una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo hecha pedazos. Algunos arrancaban en sus autos, otros corrían a más no poder y otros se quedaban mirando. Las Agente Jenny evacuaban la zona con ayuda de algunas enfermeras Joy. A eso de las 19:00 pm las ciudades nombradas y rutas mencionadas estaban en un 90% destruidas mientras que en otras partes del mundo el caos recién comenzaba.

—¡Ja ja mi plan ha iniciado y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo!—mientras le echaba un vistazo a las imágenes enviadas por sus robot por todo el mundo mostrando un rostro diabólico. Giovanni en tanto ordenaba a todos los miembros que su madre hace algunos años atrás contrató mientras viajaba por el mundo para que invadieran las ciudades y declararan territorio Rocket además de tomar como rehenes a otros grupos de villanos y esclavizar a las personas.

Ash y Aurora informaban a los demás que por ahora había que retroceder por que Misty había sido tomada como rehén lo que obligaba a todos a formar una estrategia de ataque. Ash decidió apartarse de todos ellos mientras se culpaba por su fatal error, Pikachu trataba de consolarlo al igual que el resto de sus pokémon pero la tristeza de Ash no se iba.

Terminada la reunión de todos se acordó en que esta noche descansarían para mañana iniciar el rescate de Misty. Luego cada uno volvería a su respectiva región para hacer frente a los esbirros de Madam Boss. Ash que no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente tomo su mochila y a sus pokémon aún sabiendo que ellos apenas salieran de su pokeball lo atacarían. En el caso de Pikachu él seguía obedeciendo a Ash por su enorme amistad. No había avanzado 3 metros y Aurora lo pilló.

—¿Con que tienes apuro?—miró con cierto desdén a Ash—será inútil tratar de convencerte de que esperes así que yo iré contigo.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Ash pero no dijo nada iniciando el rescate de su novia, Aurora antes de seguir a Ash constato de que nadie los había visto.

—¡¿Que quieren de mí?!—gritaba Misty.

—Sabemos que eres una líder de gimnasio de tipo agua muy buena además de tener un equipo muy bueno...y esa es una de las razones por la que te hemos capturado, la otra es atraer a tus amigos y capturarlos aunque tus pokémon de agua no serán suficiente—haciendo una seña hacia Azelf, Uxie y Mesprit—con estos 3 pokémon acabaremos con toda persona que quiera interponerse—fueron las palabras de Jessie.

Misty enrabiada porque Jessie menosprecio a sus pokémon pero sabía que en el fondo era lo mejor ya que 3 de sus 6 pokémon estaban al nivel de un legendario aunque los otros 3 también eran muy fuertes. Ash y Aurora en tanto se acercaban cada vez más hacia la base cuando Aurora advierte la presencia de Soldados Rocket, los dos se esconden detrás de unos arbustos. Luego analizan la situación y el como ingresar a la base sin ser detectados, pensaron en atacar al par de soldados para robarles sus trajes pero luego recordaron que se enfrentaban a Madam Boss y no sería tan estúpida como caer en esa trampa. Luego se percatan de que a unos metros de donde estaban los tipos había una entrada pequeña. Sin que los guardias se percataran Ash y Aurora lograron llegar hacia donde estaba la entrada e ingresan por ella aunque solo podía ingresar uno a la vez. Tras entrar se dieron cuenta que estaban en un lugar oscuro y aparentemente abandonado, Ash saca una linterna para ver mejor a su alrededor. Estaban en un subterráneo abandonado.

En las radios se oían con más frecuencia noticias de ataques pokémon, destrucción de ciudades e invasión de soldados Rocket, la gente solo atinaba a refugiarse mientras que otras eran tomadas presas y otras eran acribilladas. La sangre corría para aquellos que se resistían. Era un caos, casi todo el mundo estaba a merced del Equipo Rocket, solo algunos pueblos y ciudades luchaban por mantener su libertad. Dentro de esos grupos pequeños de la resistencia había un hombre conocido como el Joven Chano junto a su Rattata, Raticate, Patrat, Watchog y Bibarel que para muchos esos pokémon eran considerados inútiles pero para Chano y los que lo conocían sabían que aquellos pokémon podían darle pelea hasta al mismísimo Arceus. A pesar de que el Equipo Rocket tenía Rhydon, Muk, Houndour entre otros conocidos por su tremenda fuerza y poder de pelea caían ante simples pokémon de tipo normal causando buena impresión entre los que observaban la pelea de aquel hombre con sus pokémon. Esto motivó a los entrenadores que tenían pokémon de tipo normal a luchar contra ellos

En tanto en la base donde se encontraban los amigos y rivales de Ash recién se percataban de que Ash y Aurora han desaparecido sin causar ninguna impresión en todos los presentes ahí ya que conocían muy bien a Ash, así que todos decidieron ir a su respectiva región para ayudar a las personas de aquellos lugares junto con sus respectivos altos mandos a excepción de Gary y Paul quiénes prefirieron ayudar a su antiguo rival. En Sinnoh, Johanna, la madre de Ash, la joven y el chofer continuaban ocultos en el refugio, a veces el chófer salía para verificar sí aún estaban los Weavile que para la mala suerte de ellos se encontraban ahí pero durmiendo.

—No podemos continuar así—fueron las palabras del chófer—tarde o temprano nos encontrarán.

—¿Pero que podemos hacer?—preguntaron las 3 mujeres.

—Yo distraeré a los Weavile mientras ustedes huyen—aseguro con firmeza el tipo.

—¿Cómo?, si sacas a tus pokémon serán manipulados y te atacarán...

—Tranquilas, hace poco rato me entere por radio de que hay ciertos pokémon que no pueden ser controlados y los que tengo concuerdan con el perfil entregado por una oficial Jenny aunque tengo claro que no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo así que tendrán que huir lo más rápido posible.

Pues así lo hicieron, primero salio el chófer e inmediatamente sacó a sus 6 pokémon de los cuáles tenía a Rattata, Chansey, Caterpie, Dunsparce, Ditto y Hoppip mientras las 3 mujeres escapaban velozmente. Sin embargo uno de los Weavile se dio cuenta y fue a por ellas sin que lo notara el tipo. Ellas llegaron hacia un bosque pequeño cuando fueron interceptadas por el Weavile. Como no tenían opción las 3 decidieron luchar, Delia saco a su viejo Mr Mime, Johana a su Purrloin y la chica a su Klank. Después de una ardua lucha derrotaron al Weavile para posteriormente llegar a un pueblo totalmente destruido en donde varios soldados Rocket buscaban personas que pudieran haberse refugiado. Una sombra se acerca hacia ellas mas no sienten la presencia de alguien, ¿Será un soldado o será alguien que viene a ayudarlas?.

Madam Boss ordenaba a Giovanni que se encargara de las regiones de Johto, Hoenn, Unova y Kalos ya que ella tenía un gran resentimiento hacia Kanto y Sinnoh.

—Giovanni, he tomado la decisión de acabar con aquellas dos regiones de una vez comenzando por esta, por lo tanto me llevare a Mewtwo y Dialga en estas esferas malignas.

—Madre, ¿no crees que es un poco apresurado?—comentó el hijo de Boss.

—Ya he esperado demasiado—con un tono mucho más serio que antes—pagarán caro por lo que me hicieron, sobre todo ese vejete del profesor Oak.

A 5 kilómetros de la base del Equipo Rocket tenemos al tipo misterioso que montado en su pokémon llamado Alistair se acercaba raudamente.

—¡Arg!—gruñía enfadado el tipo—Madam ha logrado su cometido, aún así esto se puede detener pero el problema es que controla a Dialga...y no puedo usar a mis pokémon por ahora...piensa...¿que diablos hago?

Continuara...


	9. El poder de los débiles florece

Atrapados en el tiempo II: El poder de los débiles florece

De pronto unas sombras acechan a Delia, Johanna y la chica, ¿acaso fueron sorprendidas por un soldado Rocket?. No, afortunadamente era un poblador que les indico que lo siguieran sí es que querían evitar a los malos.

Tras ingresar por una entrada secreta hacia un refugio vieron que había una gran cantidad de personas junto con algunos pokémon. El tipo les ofreció algo para comer y beber para después preguntarle de donde eran y porque estaban aquí. Tras dar sus respuestas el sujeto le ordeno a quién aparentemente era su hijo que le hiciera un sitio a ellas 3 para descansar.

10:00 pm Ash y Aurora se infiltraban en la base caminando a través de un subterráneo que sin saberlo los llevaba directamente hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban los pokémon de Misty custodiados por James y al lado estaba Misty siendo vigilada por Jessie. Meowth en tanto se encargaba de la seguridad y de estar en los brazos de su jefe. Al llegar allí Ash notó que los pokémon de Misty se hallaban ahí e inclusive estaba Psyduck. Sigilosamente Ash se escondió detrás de un escritorio mientras Aurora lo esperaba oculta. Justo cuando logra liberar a los 6 pokémon de Misty James se da cuenta.

—¿Como es que has llegado aquí, bobo?—lanzando una mirada irónica—sea como sea has cometido un gran error, deberías entender que yo no soy el mismo que hace años atrás y...

En eso Aurora lanza una bomba de humo y le dice a Ash que vaya en busca de Misty, que ella se encargaría de James. Ash lo hizo así, tomo las pokeballs, guardo a los pokémon de la pelirroja y salió del lugar para ir a la siguiente habitación. Sin embargo se encontró con Jessie no teniendo más remedio que luchar contra ella.

En Ciudad Romantis, Kalos se producía la mayor masacre entre todas las regiones de Japón, las soldados Rocket golpeaban a los niños y mujeres mientras asesinaban a los hombres y pokémon inútiles. De repente aparece Serena y su Delphox lanzando su ataque característico Llama embrujada acompañada por los miembros de la élite 4 y su campeón lograron rescatar a las personas obligando a las soldados Rocket a echar pie atrás. Empero una nave con tropas de Giovanni se acercaba lanzando múltiples bombas por todo Ciudad Romantis además por casi todo Kalos dejando miles de heridos y muertos. La gente que alcanzó a salvarse se refugió en albergues repartidos por la ciudad. No hubo ninguna baja en esa zona siendo una de las dos ciudades en donde nadie murió a causa de las bombas, la otra era Ciudad Luminalia. A pesar de que las tipas pertenecían al Equipo Rocket la orden de Madam Boss no contemplaba nada acerca de evacuar a sus tropas que tomaron las ciudades y pueblos, simplemente no le importaba si morían. Su único objetivo era acabar con aquellas regiones para que no se atrevieran a luchar, para bajarles la moral pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, la gente se juró acabar con todos sus opresores por todas las personas y pokémon que perecieron a manos de ellos.

En Unova otro grupo de soldados Rocket realizaría la misma tarea pero afortunadamente fueron avisados por la gente de Kalos y gracias a los esfuerzos de Iris, Alana y la Anciana se evitó una nueva tragedia.

En Hoenn también se evitó una catástrofe pero la lucha contra los subordinados de Madam Boss y Giovanni seguía empero lo peor aún no llegaba ya que Giovanni tras enterarse del fracaso en Unova y Hoenn decide ir el mismo junto con una tropa soldados a terminar el trabajo.

Madam Boss se preparaba para iniciar su ataque junto con varias naves de combate, ella se encargaría de Ciudad Carmín, Ciudad Azulona y Pueblo Paleta, de este último tenía un gran rencor. La nave había avanzado 2 km cuando en eso un Furia Dragón derriba su nave.

Madam un poco contusa trata de observar bien lo que ocurría pero no podía ver bien que era solamente cuando escucho una voz muy familiar.

—¡No puede ser, tú otra vez!—un tanto nerviosa le gritaba.

En la base Aurora peleaba contra James, ella tenía un pokémon que hasta ahora no había mostrado y que lo tenía desde pequeña.

—No dejaré que le hagas daño a Ash—fueron las palabras de Aurora—¡ve Cinccino!

—¡Ja ja ja!—se burlaba James—crees que con ese patético pokémon podrás derrotarme, además tú excesiva "preocupación" por el bobo te llevara a la perdición.

—Ja, desde luego que te ganaré—sonreía con mucha confianza—yo también estuve en el lado oscuro y te aseguro que sé dar batalla, Cinccino usa Pedrada.

Zoroark lo esquiva cómodamente y contraataca con castigo, sin embargo Cinccino era veloz. Luego él pokémon de Aurora usó doble equipo y sustituto. Zoroark golpea con Giga impacto pero solo logra desaparecer el sustituto de Cinccino. Éste último sorprende al zorro oscuro con un onda certera causando que éste azotara en el suelo.

—Hum, creo que los he subestimado—miraba sin demostrar nerviosismo—pero ahora tú suerte acaba ahora mismo—Zoroark acabemos esto con represalia dejando a Cinccino al borde de la derrota—¿sorprendida?, te explico, este ataque se duplica sí el usuario es dañado.

—¡No cantes victoria antes de tiempo!—muy tranquila a pesar de que este sería su último movimiento—¡Cinccino, cola férrea!—acabando con Zoroark.

James sorprendido cae rendido y Aurora se acerca para decirle que aún esta a tiempo de arreglar las cosas, de cambiar la vida que lleva, pero no contaba con que James tenía otro pokémon, era su Chimecho al cual le ordeno usar bostezo dejando adormecida a Aurora.

En la sala donde estaba Misty, Jessie esperaba a Ash lista con su Hydreigon. En eso se asoma Ash por la puerta, entonces ve a Misty amarrada de manos inconsciente. Ash se lanzaba a ir por ella cuando aparece Jessie.

—¡Alto ahí bobo!—le impedía el paso a Ash—sí quieres rescatar a tu amiga tendrás que derrotarme.

—¡Muy bien, entonces acabaré contigo!—un Ash más tranquilo pero a la vez enrabiado—¡Ho-Oh, yo te elijo!.

—¡Que!—gritó sorprendida Jessie—Con que tienes un pokémon legendario, pues de todas formas mi pokémon tiene ventaja sobre el tuyo.

—Ya lo veremos—dijo Ash.

Comienza el combate y el primero en atacar es el Hydreigon de Jessie con agua cola pero Ho-Oh lo evade respondiendo con cabeza de hierro, golpeando al dragón pero este resiste el ataque y contraataca con roca afilada fallando nuevamente. Ho-Oh ataca con rapidez mas no le hace nada de daño al dragón oscuro. Jessie quería acabar con esto luego y le ordena a su pokémon terminar con cometa draco, hiriendo gravemente a Ho-Oh, pero el espíritu característico de Ash lo reanima y le dice que use cabeza de hierro una vez más, impactando al pokémon logrando derrotar a Jessie. Ésta le dice a Ash que no cante victoria, en eso se abre la puerta y aparece James con Aurora como rehén amenazando con quitarle la vida a su amiga con un cuchillo militar.

Ash sin más remedio no le quedo otra que rendirse pero antes de eso libera a Ho-Oh en donde en un bolso mete las pokeball de Misty y le pide que se lleve a Misty. Tanto como James y Jessie no les importo que ella escapara ya que lo que ellos tramaban era atraer a Ash junto a Aurora quiénes para Giovanni representaban un gran peligro. Los dos fueron llevados a un sótano que precisamente estaba cerca del subterráneo mientras que sus pokémon les fueron arrebatados para experimentos.

A través de una videoconferencia Jessie le informaba a Madam Boss de lo acontecido.

—Madam, hemos atrapado a los bobos justo como Giovanni quería además les hemos quitado a sus pokémon tal como usted nos dijo.

—Muy bien señores, aunque no entiendo él porqué Giovanni tenía temor de ellos dos si se supone que el tipo de la gorra le ha arruinado varios planes y ahora caen así de simple...Bah da igual, continúen con la misión.

—¡Si jefa!—respondió Jessie.

En tanto Meowth y James vigilaban a Ash y a Aurora que estaban encadenados con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber capturado al bobo y a su Pikachu. Empero dentro de sus corazones se mostraban preocupados por el destino de Pikachu y eso los confundía.

Jessie en tanto iba a la sala donde tenía a Pikachu, Charizard, Scrafty, y Garchomp. En ese lugar le extraerían la energía a cada uno de los pokémon para potenciar aún más el rayo y que esta vez controlaría a las personas.

En tanto Delia y Johanna ya descansadas formaban parte de una asamblea donde se discutía sobre la posibilidad de enfrentar a los soldados Rocket pero varios de ellos decían que no porque era muy peligroso y los pokémon que tenían no eran rivales para los que tenían ellos.

—Pido la palabra—se levanto Delia—sé que a mi edad mi opinión no tenga tanta relevancia...pero les digo que sacamos con estar aquí platicando...tarde o temprano nos atraparán, es mejor morir luchando que perder sin hacer absolutamente nada—y se sentó.

Las miradas que mostraban dudas ahora han cambiado por miradas de valor y las personas comenzaron a organizarse para luchar. Los que tenían pokémon iban a luchar, los que no se quedarían para cuidar a los niños y atender posibles heridos.

—¡Miserables ratas!, ¡salgan de donde se ocultan!—gritaba uno de los soldados.

De pronto un hombre de mediana edad aparecía—¡con que alguien se apareció!—exclamó el tipo—bueno es un anciano, no sean tan duros con él—menospreciaba al anciano—luego un grupo de personas apareció con miradas furiosas por el destrozo causado por ellos.

—¡Ja ja ja!—sonaban las carcajadas de los soldados Rocket—¿Acaso creen que ustedes nos detendrán?—se burlaba uno de ellos.

Eran 3 soldados contra 10 personas aunque éstos últimos contaban con 2 Dittos, 1 Psyduck, 1 Ratatta, 1 Raticate, 2 Watchog, 1 Caterpie, 1 Metapod y 1 Bibarel. En el bando contrario contaban cada uno con 1 Charizard , 1 Empoleon y 1 Serperior bajo su control además de sus Houndour, Glameow y Muk. La batalla iniciaba con ventaja para el Equipo Rocket pero la fuerza de voluntad y amistad le daban una increíble fuerza a esos pequeños pokémon derrotando a Houndour, Glameow y Muk. Ahora se venía el reto mayor; acabar con los 3 iniciales. El problema era serían 3 contra 3 que en el papel parecía una justa batalla pero el nivel de fuerza entre ambos era enorme pero el espíritu de lucha en ellos era inquebrantable, lastimosamente fueron vapuleados. Cuando la esperanza se acababa en ellos apareció el legendario entrenador de pokémon tipo normal; el Joven Chano aunque ya era un adulto todos le decían así. Las esperanzas se reactivaron para las personas del lugar y una nueva batalla se dio a cabo. La victoria fue para el "Joven" quién además de derrotarlos les dijo que nunca subestimen el poder de un tipo normal, en especial el de un Ratatta.

En Unova el Alto Mando, Alana y la anciana junto con un grupo de combatientes (entre ellos los líderes de gimansio) se encargaban de frenar a los soldados Rocket que habían tomado la región, por otro lado Alder, Iris y Lirio detendrían la nave que traía una bomba nuclear.

En Sinnoh, Paul y Dawn junto con los líderes luchaban ferozmente contra los villanos mientras que Cynthia y el Alto Mando se encargaban de otra nave con otra bomba.

En Hoenn la cosa era más compleja ya que enfrentaban a Giovanni e incluso para el Alto Mando y algunos As de la frontera les era difícil. May, Max y Eureka luchaba contra los soldados.

En Johto las cosas andaban igual ya que los pokémon controlados eran uno de sus grandes problemas al igual que en las otras regiones.

En Kanto se seguía luchando de igual forma que las demás regiones solo que aquí hacían tiempo para la llegada de la líder Madam Boss a una de las ciudades más importantes; Ciudad Carmín.

En alguna parte de Kanto, Ho-Oh transportaba a Misty hacía un lugar seguro. En eso Misty despierta y ve que Brock a pesar de la situación se encontraba coqueteando algunas chicas. La pelirroja le pide a Ho-Oh bajar solo para darle un tirón de orejas.

—Veo que no cambias...¿pero no se supone que estabas secuestrada?, ¿Donde esta él?—preguntaba el ex líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

—El...fue capturado junto con Aurora...sé que lo hizo por mí pero ahora yo debo devolverle el favor pero mis poké...—en eso Ho-Oh le pasa una bolsa con sus pokeball.

—¡Mis pokémon!—miraba asombrada Misty.

En la base Meowth y James terminaban su turno, un par de soldados los reemplazó, en eso pasan por la sala donde estaba la rata amarilla y los otros pokémon del bobo. Entonces comienzan a recordar todos los momentos en donde trataban de capturarlo, desde el día que se enfrentaron por primera, su paso temporal en sus filas y las veces que lo apoyaron en una liga pokémon. Todo aquello causo confusión en los dos, a James jamás le gusto torturar a un pokémon al contrario los quería mucho y la única razón de unirse al Equipo Rocket era escapar de una pesadilla llamada Jessiebelle. Meowth seguía ahí por su amigo James, que a pesar de cumplir su sueño de sentarse en el regazo de Giovanni no era feliz.

—¡Ay Chimuelo!—le decía con un rostro confuso—me llegó el cargo de conciencia...toda nuestra vida trabajamos para ganarnos la confianza y reconocimiento de nuestro jefe, sin embargo, no soporto ver a la ratita cuki sufriendo...sé que somos villanos pero...¿acaso esto esta bien?, ¿hacer sufrir a los pokémon solo para obtener poder?

—Mi amigo James me me mes...te entiendo, toda mi vida luche para ganarme la aprobación de de mi jefazo de la vidaza...estar sentado en su regazo mientras me acaricia pero...no me siento satisfecho...yo como pokémon entiendo lo que debe sentir Pikachu y es por eso James cual sea tú decisión estaré contigo—fueron las sinceras palabras de Meowth.

En eso los dos se funden en un abrazo llorando muy emocionados, fue entonces que deciden ir a liberar a los pokémon del bobo, el pero era Jessie quién no dejaría que hiciesen eso. Entonces ellos toman una difícil decisión; enfrentarían a quién fuera su compañera de toda la vida. De forma sorpresiva aparece por detrás Jessie con un rostro muy serio.

—¿Después de todo lo que sufrimos para ganarnos la aprobación del jefe, ahora quieren traicionarlo?—mirando fijamente a ambos.

—Jessie, nosotros...—estupefacto por la aparición de Jessie.

—Solo contesten par de idiotas—les dijo muy serena.

—¡Sí, Jessie!—contestaron ambos—y si tú impides esto, no nos dejarás más remedio que...

—De acuerdo, hagamos esto rápido—fue la sorpresiva respuesta de la mujer.

Los dos no contestaron nada y solo se quedaba boquiabiertos.

—Somos un equipo, ¿cierto?—dijo Jessie—además yo tampoco soporto ver en ese estado a Pikachu...¡Rápido o nos descubrirán!, ¡Vamos a liberar a Pikachu!

—¡Sí!—gritaron los otros dos felices.

Entonces los tres se disponen a soltar a los pokémon mas no se dieron cuenta de que eran vigilados por una cámara puestas secretamente por Cassidy & Butch para perjudicar al trío.

Uno por uno eran liberados hasta que todos ya estuvieron libres pero estos comienzan a mirar feamente a los tres pero Pikachu se interpone y le explica a los demás que esta vez había que confiar en ellos para escapar, ellos dudaron por algunos minutos mas decidieron confiar en las palabras de Pikachu. Justo cuando ingresan a sus respectivas Pokeball aparece Cassidy y Butch.

—¡Alto ahí, trío de estúpidos!—los detuvo la rubia.

—Así que pensaban traicionar a nuestro jefe, bueno, eso no me sorprende en un grupo de perdedores como ustedes—decía Butch.

—¡Chimuelo!—llamaba James a Meowth—ten esta bolsa y saca a Pikachu junto con todos los pokémon del bobo, vayan donde se encuentran los bobos y sáquenlo por el subterraneo, nosotros los distraeremos.

Meowth preocupado por sus amigos no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, escapando por la puerta y luego por un agujero que los llevaba al lugar donde estaban encarcelados Ash y Aurora.

—Hey bobos, despierten—les decía Meowth pero ellos no respondían entonces él utiliza garras furia para despertarlos causando un gran malestar en ellos dos.

—¡Pikachu!, ¿Meowth?, ¿que haces aquí?.

—No hay tiempo para eso, toma—le entrego sus pokeball y la de Aurora, después les dijo que si querían escapar más vale que confiaran en él.

Aurora tenía sus dudas pero Ash le dijo que conocía muy bien a Meowth y que sabía sí el mentía o decía la verdad después de varios engaños por parte de él. En este caso él gato decía la verdad.

—¿Y tus amigos Meowth?—preguntó Ash.

Él le comentó lo sucedido allá arriba, que esto fue decisión de James aunque él y Jessie estuvieron de acuerdo y solo hicieron esto por su amistad. Luego Ash toma la decisión de rescatar a Jessie y James pero Meowth no quería que fuera para que el sacrificio de sus camaradas no fuera en vano, Ash obviamente no hizo caso y solo atino a decirles que escaparan prometiendo a Meowth traer a sus amigos de vuelta. Así lo hicieron y el terco de Ash fue en busca de Jessie & James.

Un humo se esparcía en el cuarto donde habían peleado Jessie & James vs Cassidy & Butch donde resultaron seriamente heridos los primeros.

—¿Acaso creían que iban a ganar?—les reprendía Cassidy—esos pokémon que les fueron proporcionados por Giovanni solo obedecen al Equipo Rocket.

Los dos miraba enrabiados a sus rivales pero en el fondo se sentía bien por haber hecho lo correcto, liberar a Pikachu de las garras de dicha organización criminal. A punto de ser exterminados aparece Ash y con un potente trueno de Pikachu detiene el ataque de uno de los pokémon de Cassidy. Jessie & James lucen sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Ash y su rata amarilla. Ash les dice que escapen, que él acabaría a esos dos. Los villanos tenían a Aggron, Charizard, Hydreigon y Zoroark mientras que Ash lucharia con su Pikachu, Charizard, Scrafty y Garchomp. La batalla fue intensa pero finalmente ganó el equipo de Ash, pero ellos no aceptaron la derrota y activaron una bomba que detonaría en 3 minutos escapando en mochilas con propulsores. Por la ubicación en donde estaba parado, Ash no alcanzaría escapar además que utilizar a Charizard dejo de ser una opción por que quedo muy mal tras la pelea. En eso siente gritos de abajo; era James que le decía que saltara, Ash dudo un poco pero luego se decidió, pensando que iba a morir él Yamask de James usa Psíquico para ayudar a Ash a bajar. Finalmente el grupo se aleja lo suficiente para no ser alcanzados por el derrumbe observando como el edificio se desplomaba.

Después de eso el trío de villanos reciben una notificación en la cual decía que estaban despedidos, esto les dolió un poco pero sabían que era lo mejor y que ahora contribuirían para derrocar a Madam Boss y su plan malvado.

En Hoenn el caos era total, las tropas de Giovanni tomaban ventaja en la batalla al igual que en Johto, Giovanni usando a Persian y Rhydon había derrotado al Alto Mando y a un sin fin de entrenadores. La ciudad principal fue tomada por los esbirros además los pokémon que estaban siendo controlados por ellos era otro problema, la única forma era destruir aquella maldita arma. En tanto Tzorvas fue nuevamente obligado a trabajar, esta vez para mejorar el arma y controlar la mente de las personas. En otros países las cosas estaban parejas y la lucha no cesaba porque además del estrés de la batalla tenían que hacer frente a lo emocional ya que algunos luchaban contra sus propios pokémon que desde chico fueron criados, las tantas aventuras que habían tenido, todo eso afectaba mucho a los entrenadores.

En otro lugar Misty & Brock encima de Ho-Oh volaban por la misma ruta donde el ave legendaria escapo junto a ella de la base. También prestaban atención por sí Ash & Aurora aparecía por ahí en caso de haber escapado.

—Hola vieja amiga—decía el tipo misterioso.

—¿Que diablos hace aquí?, ¿como es que has llegado aquí?—decía una más calmada Madam Boss—esta vez tú no podrás detenerme.

—Aunque lo intentes varias veces, la historia será siempre la misma...—decía muy confiado el tipo misterioso.

—Ya veremos...ya veremos...—como sí estuviera feliz de enfrentar al legendario entrenador que hace varios años atrás ya le había arruinado un plan—¡Esta vez será diferente...Rojo!

Continuara...


End file.
